INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 4
by aldo travaglio
Summary: "Tutto muore":Minacce totalmente sconosciute si stanno avvicinando alla Terra,mentre la storia di un lontano passato perduto torna alla luce. Gli eroi della Terra devono fronteggiare delle minacce che potrebbero segnare la fine di tutto
1. Chapter 1

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 4

CAPITOLO 1

LE MONTAGNE DELLA FOLLIA

Zatanna era nel satellite della Watchtower e andava verso la stanza in cui si riuniva la Justice League.

Al tavolo trovò solamente Wonder Woman.

"Salve."disse lei sorpresa.

"Salve a te."disse Diana "Posso aiutarti?"

"Beh,io devo parlare con Solargirl."disse Zatanna mostrando un diario rosso "Credo dovrebbe vedere questo.

I Luthor se lo tenevano ben nascosto."

"Beh,ora è in missione,ma puoi dire a me di che si tratta."disse Diana.

"Credo che sia una cosa grave e bisogna spiegarla a fondo."disse Zatanna e Diana spalancò gli occhi.

"Sarà maglio che ti siedi."disse Diana e la maga lo fece "Raccontami tutto."

"Beh,riguarda il contenuto di questo diario."disse lei "La storia narra di una spedizione antartica,americana,che sarebbe avvenuta nel 1930.

Inizialmente credevo fosse assolutamente inventata,infatti al momento non ho trovato riferimenti a eventi reali.

Allora questa spedizione antartica parte della città di Arkhan che si dice contenesse una copia del Necronomicon,che è un libro di magia nera.

Sembra che alcuni membri della spedizione lo conoscevano e l'avevano letto.

Il diario apparteneva ad un certo professor Dyer,che aveva cinquantaquattro anni e capeggiava questa spedizione.

Assieme a lui c'è anche un giovane.

Uno studente che anche lui aveva letto il Necronomicon.

Questa spedizione doveva raggiungere il mare di Ross e esplorare le terre circostanti.

Non era l'Antartide,infatti il mare di Ross è un enorme golfo coperto dal ghiaccio che separa la parte più grande del continente da quella più piccola,perché è diviso in due parti.

Questa spedizione deve fare ricerche di tipo paleontologico,cioè trovare fossili,fondere il ghiaccio,scavare la roccia ed esaminare gli strati di roccia per scoprire la storia passata dell'Antartide.

Lo stesso Dyer è un geologo.

Con lui c'è un paleontologo,Lake,che ,scavando sulla costa del mare di Ross, trova delle stranissime impronte.

Impronte triangolari,che non appartenevano a nessun organismo conosciuto e che,tra l'altro,risalgono ad un epoca precedente alla comparsa delle prime forme di vita pluricellulari."

"Di sicuro non potevano essere esseri mitologici perché i primi dei sono nati durante la preistoria."disse Diana.

"Lo so."disse Zatanna "Però…

Comunque era un anacronismo,un non senso.

Come ritrovare le impronte di dinosauro ai tempi nostri.

Quindi Lake rimane abbastanza sconvolto.

Tra parentesi,ho saputo che la storia della paleontologia dice che i primi organismi pluricellulari sarebbero comparsi cinquecento milioni di anni fa.

In quel periodo dagli elementi non era nato alcun dio sulla Terra.

Prima di quella data c'erano solo microorganismi.

La vita sulla terra sarebbe comparsa circa tre miliardi di anni fa.

Quindi per due miliardi e mezzo la Terra sarebbe stata abitata solo da microbi e solo nella sua ultima fase sarebbero comparse forme di vita complesse,ma facendo ricerche ho saputo che in effetti,pare che sia stata trovata un'impronta di zampa,ma non so che zampa,risalente ad un epoca in cui solo i microbi dovevano vivere sulla Terra.

Lake dice che bisogna fare assolutamente ulteriori ricerche e si inoltra con una parte della squadra esplorativa in una regione più interna.

E in questa regione cominciano a fare delle ricerche e trasmette al resto della squadra,sulla costa,una serie di scoperte.

Prima trovano una caverna che è piena zeppa di fossili ,di ossa di tutte le epoche precedenti alla nostra.

Quindi ci trovano cose risalenti a fino a trenta milioni di anni fa.

Ci trovano dentro dinosauri,trilobiti,anfibi,i primi mammiferi,cioè proprio tutta la scala dell'evoluzione.

E poi procedendo nella ricerca trovano anche altri stranissimi fossili o meglio dei corpi letteralmente mummificati,in perfetto stato di conservazione.

Corpi di organismi assolutamente sconosciuti,che non rientrano in nessuna classificazione.

Hanno una certa somiglianza con gli echinodermi,animali come ricci di mare e stelle marine, e con le piante.

Queste creature sono...radiate,cioè non hanno una struttura bi-simmetrica,come la nostra.

La maggior parte degli organismi animali sulla Terra hanno una struttura bilaterale.

Per struttura radiale si intende questo."Zatanna fece apparire da una luce gialla un guscio di un riccio di mare "Cinque sezioni, una uguale all'altra.

Quindi immagina un essere radiale,però evoluto,cioè immagina un uomo radiale.

Anziché bi-simmetrico,prova ad immaginarlo pentagonale,con cinque occhi , tutto attorno,cinque braccia tutt'intorno,cinque bocche o al posto di cinque bocche,una sola bocca in mezzo alla testa,in alto,ma con cinque labbra,cinque gambe tutt'intorno ,cinque testicoli tra una gamba e l'altra.

Comunque,queste creature sono evolutissime da un lato,primordiali dall'altro e hanno una struttura radiale.

Hanno una testa con una stella marina,con cinque occhi di lumaca rossi.

Un collo a bulbo e un corpo a barile, alto due metri e mezzo.

Lake e la sua squadra di paleontologi studiano questi esseri,stabiliscono che sono inclassificabili e sono più antichi di tutte le forme di vita sulla Terra.

Esistevano già un miliardo di anni fa,quando c'erano solo microbi e non si capisce da dove vengono.

Sono una strana mescolanza di caratteristiche,sono in parte vegetali,in parte animali echinodermi,hanno una serie di tentacoli che si ramificano tutt'intorno.

Hanno un cervello straordinariamente strutturato,in cinque lobi e che dimostra che sono molto evoluti,anche se invertebrati.

Si riproducono asessualmente,nello stesso modo delle piante e hanno delle ali membranose a ventaglio,hanno le branchie e un sistema per respirare sulla Terra.

Mi sembra dai pori sulla pelle.

Sono sia volatili e anfibi.

Sembra che riassumono in se tutti gli spetti della vita:piante,animali marini,terrestri,volatili invertebrati,però evoluti.

Mandano un odore sgradevole e quando vengono estratti ce ne sono otto perfettamente conservati e un certo numero di corpi,che sono rovinati,mutilati.

I cani,vedendo questi esseri,diventano incontrollabili.

Mentre Lake fa le sue esplorazioni,un aereo sorvola la zona,di cui ci sono anche le coordinate.

In pratica viene scoperta ,a poca distanza dalla caverna,una grande catena di montagne assolutamente sconosciuta.

Queste montagne sono altissime,enormi e le cime più alte sembrano superare le cime dell'Himalaya.

Una catena che si estende per tutto il continente e nessuno le aveva mai viste prima.

Ho guardato poi le coordinate,che mi sembra fossero 117 di latitudine,no di longitudine ovest e 76 di latitudine sud,e ho visto che c'è un enorme vulcano a scudo,spento e c'è un cratere enorme.

Tutto quello che è successo viene comunicato via radio alla parte della spedizione rimasta sulla costa.

Viene detto che sulle cime di queste montagne vengono scorti degli strani cunicoli rettangolari,con le parti superiori e inferiori a cupola,sparsi sulla cime,che sono senza neve, e da questi buchi salgono degli sbuffi di vapore che facevano pensare a dei vulcani.

A quel punto gli scienziati di questa spedizione cominciano a fare riferimenti al Necronomicon.

Le misteriose creature sono paragonate a degli esseri di cui si parla in quel libro e di cui si dice che sarebbero venuti all'origine dei tempi e avrebbero creato la vita sulla Terra.

Questi vengono chiamati semplice i più antichi.

Gli Elder Ones.

Dopo che sono state fatte queste esplorazioni i contatti radio improvvisamente vengono persi.

Cioè alla squadra di Dyer non giungono più notizie dalla squadra.

Non si capisce cosa sia successo perché non era possibile che la tempesta avesse distrutto la radio e allora Dyer decide ,insieme a Danford,di partite con l'aereo e i due raggiungono il campo base e li trovano...il disastro,l'orrore più completo perché vedono le tende squarciate,tutto semidistrutto e tutti i componenti della squadra e i cani massacrati,letteralmente massacrati,mutilati e...uno dei corpi degli uomini e uno dei cani viene trovato sezionato dentro il campo,cioè sul tavolo operatorio."

"Maledetti barbari."disse Diana.

"In più non si trovano i corpi dei misteriosi esseri,quelli intatti."disse Zatanna "Si trovano invece quelli rovinati,ma sepolti dentro delle fosse con sopra dei tumuli a forma di stella a cinque punte.

Poi si viene a scoprire che non si trova uno dei corpi dei componenti della spedizione, manca uno dei dei cani e sono sparite delle provviste e oggetti,più le slitte.

Danford fa le logiche conclusioni alle quali sono arrivata anche io,mentre Dyer cerca di essere scettico e dice evidentemente quello che manca è impazzito,ha ammazzato tutti quanti,ha fatto delle cose folli, e poi se n'è andato via con uno dei cani.

Chiaramente nella direzione delle montagne altissime.

Decidono di prendere un aereo e andare verso le montagne che si trovano verso l'interno del continente,mentre gli altri ricomporranno i corpi dei compagni e inventeranno delle balle per coprire l'evento che sembra avere degli aspetti veramente inquietanti.

I due partono verso queste montagne altissime,appunto più dell'Himalaya,e partono senza carico.

Raggiunte le cime,trovano un passo che conduce ad un altipiano enorme che si trova dietro i monti.

Le montagne sono veramente strane,perché appunto ci sono tutte una serie di aperture da cui escono sbuffi di vapore e tutte queste sono stranamente regolari,squadrate,come se qualcuno le avesse scavate.

Aldilà della cateana viene fatta un'incredibile rivelazione,trovano un altipiano a settemila metri sul mare,coperto di neve e ghiaccio e vedono le rovine di una gigantesca città,immensa che si estende per decine e decine di chilometri.

Una megalopoli fatta in pietra e conservata dal ghiaccio.

Loro sono sconvolti perché sanno che non è una città umana,perché l'epoca in cui l'Antartide era libera dal ghiaccio e ci si poteva costruire,risale ad tenpo in cui l'Homo Sapiens non esisteva.

Esistevano solo ominidi primitivi appena al di sopra delle scimmie antropomorfe.

E quando poi vedono le strutture intuiscono già qualcosa:molte di quelle strutture sono molto regolari,geometriche,cubiche,piramidali e alcune hanno forma di una stella.

Trovano un punto dove atterrare e si addentrano nella città,la quale è deserta da tempo immemorabile,i locali sono completamente vuoti,però gli abitanti avevano lasciato tracce.

C'erano tutta una serie di bassorilievi che si trovano nelle sale della città che raccontano del passato del luogo e degli abitanti.

Mentre camminano per la città,sentono nell'aria come uno stranissimo suono nel vento,come di flauti.

Il vento sembrava quasi cantare una parola:Te-ke-li-li.

Questo suono impressiona Danford che non riesce ad essere scettico e Dyer capisce che ci sono troppe cose strane.

Vedendo i disegni sui muri, scoprono che gli Elder Ones erano effettivamente giunti dallo spazio un miliardo di anni fa.

Era un popolo di colonizzatori che avevano colonizzato alcuni mondi,quando non c'erano forme di vita.

Discendono nella zona dell'Antartide e fondano delle città sul fondo dell'oceano.

Con il passare dei milioni di anni questi esseri ,che non credo usassero la magia,creano le prime forme di vita come esperimenti che verranno lasciare libere.

Altri invece sono create come strumenti di lavoro.

Creano esseri protoplasmici in grado di cambiare forma,aspetto e caratteristiche a seconda delle esigenze,

Si tratta di bolle nerastre,che possono formare arti temporanei per sollevare pietre e costruire città.

E questi sono identificati con delle altre creature che compaiono nel Necronomicon e che sono chiamati Shoggoth.

Gli esseri conquistano il pianeta,ci sono città ovunque,fino a quando,in lontanissima preistoria,arriva da una dimensione diversa,una divinità:il grande Chtulhu e la sua progenie e si stabiliscono in un continente che era nel Pacifico.

Nasce una spaventosa guerra tra le due specie fino a quando si arriva ad un armistizio.

A Chtulhu resta questa terra,mentre il resto è dominato dagli alieni,poi però il continente sprofonda e il loro dominio finisce,quindi gli esseri antichi sono di nuovo i padroni.

Gli Shoggot si ribellano e cercano di distruggere i loro creatori.

Dopo la rivolta la storia della città prosegue per molti milioni di anni e gli Shaggot sono assoggettati,ma milioni di anni dopo c'è un'altra invasione aliena da parte dei Migò che piombarono dallo spazio in massa e invasero l'emisfero settentrionale costringendo gli Elder Ones a ritirarsi verso sud.

Quindi inizia un processo di decadimento di questa civiltà che si ritirò sempre più verso il sud.

Sembra che gli Elder Ones godessero di una vita lunghissima.

Non erano immortali come te,ma praticamente immortali,resistentissimi a tutti i climi.

Man mano che finisce l'epoca di espansione iniziano a diminuire.

Per ottenere nuovi nati bastava che gettassero le spore,ma in una società in cui la famiglia e lo stato era la stessa cosa,dato ce non c'erano i rapporti di parentela nostri,viene scoraggiata la riproduzione di massa.

E alla fine resta solo l'insediamento dell'Antartide oltre alle città sotto il mare.

Ma ora arriva la parte che mi ha spaventato.

Milioni di anni fa esisteva un luogo,non lontanissimo,sempre nell'Antartide,che gli Elder Ones temevano.

Lo temevano più di tutto il resto.

E che evitavano.

Questo luogo era una regione dove le città di questi alieni erano state trovate in rovina,senza abitanti.

Cinquanta milioni di anni fa si era innalzata una grande catena di montagne e attraverso le mappe i due scoprono che questa catena, che loro hanno attraversato, continua per tutto il continente per centinaia,migliaia di chilometri.

E c'è una catena di montagne,meno estesa,che raggiunge un'altitudine molto superiore a quelle già altissima.

Ci sono queste vette ,che dalla città non erano visibili,che sono enormemente più alte,raggiungono la stratosfera e che risultano essere un luogo infausto.

Gli essi antichi lo evitavano e negli ultimi tempi lo pregavano come se ci fosse una divinità ignota,che tra l'altro risplendeva di luce propria,lanciava strani raggi viola nella notte e c'è uno strano episodio dove appunto...un misterioso oggetto viene portato dalla corrente del fiume,si arena sulla riva e gli esseri antichi si ritraggono.

Questo oggetto si capisce che è venuto da quelle montagne li,perché il fiume nasce da quel monte.

Dyer e Danford,richiamando sempre il Necronomicon,capiscono che le montagne siano in qualche modo collegate al mito del monte Kadath.

Un monte,sull'altipiano di Lang,dove avrebbero vissuto delle divinità sconosciute.

Comunque era un luogo sacro."

"Questa cosa è grave."disse Diana "A quell'epoca non esistevano dei sulla Terra."

"A quel punto scoprono la fine della città."disse Zatanna "Un milione di anni fa il clima è cambiato,diventando sempre più rigido e il ghiaccio ha coperto tutto,ma loro invece di emigrare,dato che consideravano quella terra un luogo sacro,decidono d rimanevi grazie ad un evento naturale.

Il fiume delle cime delle montagne ha scavato un enorme cavità sotterranea,un mare sotterraneo, e la temperatura viene scaldata dal calore della Terra permettendo la loro sopravvivenza e quella degli Shoggot.

Dato che loro possono vivere anche nell'acqua e non hanno bisogno di luce,perché possono produrla dal loro corpo si traferiscono.

Le cronache si fermano li,la città è abbandonata nel corso del tempo.

Avendo visto tutto questo i due esploratori,che già avrebbero dovuto essere così terrorizzati da fuggire via,invece vedono che è segnata l'entrata al regno sotterraneo.

E cosa fanno questi due pazzi?

Decidono di andare alla ricerca dell'entrata e trovano un enorme pozzo con una scalinata che gli corre attorno.

In fondo al pozzo c'è un corridoio e di fronte a questo corridoio fanno una terrificante scoperta.

Trovano le tre slitte sparite insieme a tutti gli altri oggetti e anche i corpi dell'uomo e del cane mancanti.

Assurdamente i due,anziché battersi in ritirata,come sarebbe stato razionale fare,scendono dentro il corridoio e vanno più in basso ,trovano aria calda e nebbiosa,ci sono dei vapori e una popolazione di strani pinguini giganti,albini,che vivono in queste grotte.

Continuando a scendere vedono altri bassorilievi e notano come le pareti siano stranamente lisce e levigate.

Improvvisamente c'è un cambiamento nella struttura,sembrano assolutamente primitive come fatte da altri esseri.

Quando scendono sentono un odore spaventoso e trovano i corpi degli alieni decapitati e coperti di liquame nero.

I cadaveri sono sei e a quel punto intuiscono la verità,perché quello era in modo in cui riducevano gli Elder Ones, gli Shoggot,ossia li decapitavano e li cospargevano di liquame.

Danford lancia un urlo e si sente un rumore in risposta.

Capiscono che devono battere in ritirata,finalmente.

Mentre risalgono i corridoio levigati e abitati dai pinguini albini,sentono il suono spaventoso che ripete la strana parola Te-ke-li-li.

Si voltano e vedono uno Shoggot,un enorme ammasso di bolle nere vischiose,che rotola e su cui si formano degli occhi fosforescenti verdi che sono riassorbiti,infatti c'è scritto che potevano cambiare forma.

Quindi questo essere,per poterli osservare mentre li carica,produce questi occhi e li riassorbe,urlando quella parola.

Dopo questa fuga,trovano il pozzo e risalgono,lo Shoggot resta dietro perché li ha persi di vista.

Escono fuori nella città morta e corrono verso l'aereo.

A questo punto loro se ne vanno capendo cosa è successo,c'è stata un'altra rivolta degli Shoggot e questi hanno definitivamente vinto contro gli Elder Ones,li hanno sterminati tutti e preso il sopravvento.

Mentre loro prendono l'aereo e ripartono,pensano agli interrogativi che mi sono posta anche io.

In effetti non tutti gli Elder Ones sono morti,perché c'erano solo sei corpi,ne mancano due,quindi forse sono riusciti a sopravvivere e potrebbero essercene altri sotto il mare o in ibernazione.

Mentre loro tornano verso il passo con l'aereo Danford ormai sta impazzendo del tutto,anche perché ora che sanno la verità,l'idea di passare sopra quelle cime li terrorizza,perché hanno capito cosa sono quelle entrate,da cui esce vapore e sanno che nel momento in cui passeranno sopra,potrebbero uscire fuori gli Shoggot e magari afferrare l'aereo o mettersi a volare grazie ai loro poteri.

Dyer passa sopra le montagne e nel frattempo,Danford guarda dietro,verso le montagne che raggiungono la stratosfera.

FLASHBACK

Danford guardava l'immenso monte e dall'alto vedeva un bagliore viola.

La sua mente fu tirata nella luce e entrò in un regno spirituale.

Guardando in basso vide delle montagne avvolte da nuvole viola scuro e davanti a lui c'erano una serie di spuntoni ricurvi,disposti a cerchio, che puntavano tutti in uno stesso punto.

Dal fondo veniva una luce bianca e da esso ,piano piano,venne fuori la divinità.

Sembrava una giovane donna,aveva i capelli bianchi e lucenti,lisci e lunghi fino all'altezza delle gambe.

C'erano due ciocche che scendevano fino al petto.

Il volto aveva una pelle bianco latte,le labbra erano rosa e gli occhi che erano pieni di luce viola e senza pupille.

Le sopracciglia erano fatte da piccole placche quadrate di colore nero e sopra esse c'erano tre delle linee di punte,sovrapposte l'una sull'altra,che coprivano tutta la fronte,che aveva una pietra viola al centro,poi,sulle tempie iniziavano delle corna nere che andavano verso dietro,poi si piegavano e la loro punta toccava l'inizio.

A metà di queste corna vi era uno spuntone rivolto all'esterno,poi ne uscivano delle altre che erano,prima rivolte all'esterno,poi piegate verso l'alto,curvandosi lentamente.

Tra le prime due corna e le seconde c'era uno spuntone con alla base due piccole punte.

Il collo era completamente nero così come l'inizio del petto e le spalle,mentre le braccia erano viola come le mani.

Sulle spalle c'erano due punte rivolte verso l'alto,di cui una più grande e poi altre piccole punte che arrivavano fino a metà braccio.

Dai gomiti partiva una punta viola,leggermente ricurva in avanti.

Le mani avevano lunghe unghie nere appuntite e ricurve.

Il seno era rosa scuro come la pancia.

Al posto dell'ombelico c'era un occhio verticale giallo,con la pupilla da serpente.

I fianchi e la parte esterna delle gambe,fino al ginocchio, erano viola con delle placche incastonate le une sulle altre.

Dalle ginocchia ai piedi il colore della pelle era rosa scuro come la parte interna delle gambe.

C'erano delle braccia umane di luce che la sostenevano e le tenevano le gambe fino al ginocchio.

Il dito della mano destra della divinità puntava in alto.

La divinità era Slaanesh.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E proprio mentre sono sopra i passo,Danford caccia un orlo spaventoso."disse Zatanna "Dice di vedere un miraggio,che gli rivela cosa c'era sul monte.

Un momento che è quasi comico,perché immagina l'aereo che passa sopra questo passo,con queste grotte,questi buchi neri da cui può scaturire fuori l'orrore più spaventoso,da cui sono appena sfuggiti,e l'altro si mette ad urlare come un pazzo perché vede qualcosa lontano all'orizzonte.

Comunque loro riescono a passare sai e salvi e a ritornare alla base e non raccontano assolutamente niente di quello che hanno visto.

La spedizione torna a casa il giorno dopo,raccontando storie accettabili.

Dicono che è stata la tempesta,li ha uccisi tutti e via dicendo,senza parlare della città morta.

I due si sono salvati,ma Danford forse non è più riuscito a recuperare del tutto la serenità,non si capisce cosa abbia visto,ma nel delirio delle sue crisi pronuncia delle parole che sono legate a quello che avrebbe visto,ma che non vuole rivelare.

Ci sono alcune frasi in cui Danford dice:l'onnipotente,i primi faraoni,l'eterno,l'orlo scavato,il solido senza finestre a cinque dimensioni…

Frasi che non significano niente di per se."

"Credo che hai fatto bene a rivolgerti a noi."disse Diana scossa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

DAGON

Wonder Woman stava perlustrando gli archivi della Lex Corp e sentiva Lionel Luthor che urlava fuori dalla stanza.

"State ficcando talmente tanto il naso nei miei affari che mi sento già sporco del vostro mocciolo!"disse Lionel Luthor.

"Sarà meglio che si abitua alle nostre visite."disse American Dreem.

"E sarà meglio che si abitua anche al nostro mocciolo."disse Wolverine di Terra-3.

"Cosa cerchiamo?"disse Miss America.

"Poco tempo fa ho trovato uno strano documento in questo archivio."disse Wonder Woman "Sono venuta a investigare a causa di una strega di nome Zatanna che mi aveva letto un altro strano diario.

Così sono venuta a indagare e salta fuori questo documento."

"Di cosa parlava?"disse Miss America.

"Narra di una vicenda apparentemente..."disse Diana "Beh,sul momento non sembra neanche tanto strana.

C'è un marinaio che racconta la sua storia e dice che presto si suiciderà perché le visioni e i ricordi orribili,che lo tormentano,gli rendono insopportabile la vita,a causa del ricordo di un evento traumatico avvenuto tempo prima.

Non si sa quando,perché è tutto molto onirico e non si ha la chiara idea di cosa sta succedendo.

Potrebbe essere stato tutto un sogno,un incubo del protagonista stesso.

C'è un marinaio che,prigioniero di guerra,fugge dalla nave dei nemici e si avventura con la sua barca nelle immensità dell'Oceano Pacifico.

A un certo punto trova un isola che sembra appena emersa dal mare.

All'iniziò non si accorge nemmeno di esserci approdato perché stava dormendo e già li uno potrebbe dire che si tratta di una sua visione,un incubo dovuto al sole,un miraggio.

Su quest'isola ,appena emersa dal mare,che più che un isola,sembra una terra sterminata,perché non si vede il mare da nessuna parte,si vede solo questa gigantesca pianura di fango cosparsa di cadaveri di creature marine e in lontananza,un'altura ,una collina,una montagna,non si capisce bene che cosa sia.

Questa altura gli da la speranza di poter vedere la riva del mare da qualche parte o qualche segno di vita.

Lui si avventura verso quest'altura e deve camminare per dei giorni interi,fino a quando la raggiunge in piena notte,sotto la luce della Luna calante.

Quando arriva in cima vede che dietro c'è una valle,una specie di gola profonda,un abisso,percorso da un fiume,appena nato,e da cui spunta fuori un enorme monolito.

Un monolito tutto inciso di strani geroglifici e di strane figure.

E a questo proposito ho trovato interessante sapere cosa scrive."

Prese da un tavolo la cartellina con sopra la trascrizione della storia e iniziò a leggerla "Furono le sculture comunque ad impressionarmi di più.

Ben visibili,per la loro mole ciclopica,anche al di qua dell'abisso,formavano una sequenza di bassorilievi.

Credo che nell'intenzione degli scultori le figure dovessero rappresentare uomini,o almeno una specie particolare di uomini,che tuttavia nuotavano come pesci nelle profondità di grotte sottomarine e pregavano davanti ad un altare di pietra,pure sommerso.

Non oso descrivere i particolari dei loro corpi,le loro bocche e i loro volti,perché il semplice ricordo,mi fa star male.

Grotteschi oltre l'immaginazione di una maniaco,nell'insieme erano maledettamente umani,ma avevano mani e piedi palmate,labbra enormi e mollicce,occhi vitrei e sporgenti e altri tratti ancora più spiacevoli.

Cosa alquanto strana sembravano sproporzionati rispetto allo sfondo.

Una delle creature era rappresentata nell'atto di uccidere una balena che era poco più grande di lui.

Fui colpito come ho detto,dalle loro dimensioni e dall'aspetto grottesco,ma un attimo dopo pensai che doveva trattarsi degli dei fantastici di una primitiva popolazione di pescatori o marinai.

Una popolazione i cui ultimi discendenti erano morti milioni di anni prima che nascesse l'uomo primitivo."

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

"Allora,questo..."disse Diana "...marinaio,mentre pensa che quelle creature siano fantastiche,improvvisamente,sotto al luce della luna calante,sorge una figura,un essere,in tutto simile a quelli rappresentati sul monolito.

Emerge dall'acqua e abbraccia il monolito,in un atto di adorazione,proferendo parole in una lingua sconosciuta.

In quel momento il marinaio ,terrorizzato,fugge e ripercorre la strada verso la sua barca.

Si rimette in mare,sviene,e si risveglia in un ospedale a San Fancisco,senza nessuna prova di quello che gli è successo.

Gli dicono che è stata semplicemente un'allucinazione,che nessuno a avuto notizie di questa terra emersa,però lui non se ne capacita e c'è una frase interessante."

Lei prese di nuovo il testo "Una volta sola ho cercato un etnologo,un famoso scienziato divertendolo con le mie strane domande sull'antica leggenda di Dagon,il dio pesce."

Lei riprese a parlare "L'autore poi fa dei pensieri pessimistici prima di togliersi la vita e dice che gli esseri delle profondità torneranno ancora,magari quando l'umanità si sarà estinta."

"Questa faccenda non mi piace."disse Miss America.

"Già ed è la terza volta che mi trovo davanti particolari inquietanti come questi."disse Wonder Woman "Oltre al diario,Chloe si è trovata in una strana faccenda con un castello."


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

LA CITTÀ SENZA NOME

Flash era nel deserto e stava correndo a super velocità.

FLASHBACK

Flash aveva trovato dei documenti,in una biblioteca dove veniva nominata un'antichissima città,di cui si hanno solo pallidi ricordi,perché è così antica che nemmeno i miti se ne ricordano più,ne dicono come si chiamava questa città ne chi l'aveva abitata.

Flash continuò a leggere il testo "Da queste rovine la popolazione sta lontana e il governo ha proibito a chiunque di avvicinarsi.

Sembra che questa città sia stata nominata nel libro Necronomicon,testo antico mai ritrovato.

Il nome del libro significa codice dei morti.

L'autore di questo libro sarebbe stato un arabo pazzo."

"Andiamo bene."pensò Flash che continuò la lettura "Ogni volta che viene nominato l'autore lo si chiama l'arabo pazzo."

"Ancora il Necronomcon."disse Flash.

Flash si recò nel deserto indossando il suo costume e arrivò tra le macerie della città.

Barry trovò un tunnel che conduceva ad un sotterraneo dove c'erano delle raffigurazioni che narravano la storia della città.

In queste raffigurazioni non compaiono mai uomini,ma invece delle strane creature che appaiono come dei rettili bipedi,vagamente umani,ma anche molto ,molto diversi,di proporzioni minuscole,infatti la città sembra costruita per persone di statura bassa.

Queste creature avrebbero costruito la città milioni di anni fa quando l'Arabia non era un deserto ma era un giardino tropicale e la città non si trovava in un deserto,ma sulle rive di un mare.

"Questi esseri non saranno i veri abitanti della città,ma saranno esseri fantastici,anche se questo posto è stato fondato milioni di anni fa..."pensò Flash che continuò con l'esplorazione dei bassorilievi e ,scendendo sempre di più nella profonda galleria, venne a scoprire che la città,man mano che il clima cambiava,va in contro alla decadenza.

Gli abitanti,incrudeliti dalla cattiva sorte e diffidenti verso gli atri,cominciano a scavare profondi sotterranei,in cui rifugiarsi,fino a raggiungere un misterioso mondo sotterraneo,cioè una gigantesca caverna illuminata da una luce bianca e dove trovano rifugio definitivo.

Flash notò un'altra cosa strana e pensò "Questi esseri,fra le varie presentazioni della loro vita,non sembrano conoscere la morte.

Non ci sono rappresentazioni di funerali,di nessuna morte e sembrerebbe quasi che questi esseri fossero convinti di essere immortali."

Lui trovò una figura umana nelle sculture,ma si tratta di un uomo primitivo,proveniente da una cittadella chiamata Irem,che ,quando entra in città, viene letteralmente fatto a pezzi,perché gli abitanti temono e odiano le creature del mondo esterno.

Quando l'uomo fonda la vera e propria città di Irem,loro si decidono a non avere contatti più con nessuno e si rinchiuderanno nel mondo sotterraneo.

"Leggende."pensò Flash "Solo leggende."

Barry continuò a scendere nelle profondità della galleria arrivò a centinaia di metri nel sottosuolo e incontrò una lunga fila di casse di legno e vetro.

Procedendo c'è uno strano chiarore proveniente dal fondo della galleria e lui ,pian pianino, vede che nelle casse c'erano orribili creature,identiche a quelle delle sculture.

"Mio Dio."pensò Barry "Mummie.

Le mummie degli antichi abitanti, oppure animali mummificati.

Si,animali mummificati."

Flash arrivò in fondo alla galleria dove c'era una grande porta che lui riuscì ad aprire spingendola.

Le pareti,oltre la porta,emanavano una luce bianca e vede che oltre c'è una lunga scalinata senza fine che va verso il basso,in un immenso abisso di luce bianca.

La scala sembra immergersi in una coltre di nubi luminose e si intuisce che quello è il misterioso regno sotterraneo in cui erano andati gli esseri e ,mentre Flash osserva l'abisso,sente un gran vento da dietro e un urlo,come di mille demoni.

Si ritrae in un angolo e vede scorrere davanti a se come una lunga scia di esseri rettiliani che erano chiusi nelle casse.

Lui fuggì via lungo le scale,correndo verso l'alto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

LA ROVINA DEL SARNATH

Diana era a frugare in un magazzino della Lex Corp e trovò un documento che parlava delle traduzione di un'antica tavoletta.

Iniziò a leggere "Nella terra di Nar,c'è un gran lago interno che non viene alimentato da fiumi e da cui non esistono torrenti.

Diecimila anni fa sorgeva su quelle rive la città di Sarnath,oggi scomparsa.

Questa città era abitata da esseri umani.

Poco distante c'è una altra città,molto più antica,Ib,abitata da creature senza nome,mollicce,gelatinose e verdastre.

Adoravano una strana divinità:Bokrug il grande dio rettile acquatico.

Le creature avevano avuto origine sulla Luna.

In una notte di Luna calante improvvisamente compaiono nelle nebbie e compare anche il lago,con la città di Ib.

Gli abitanti di Ib adorano Bokrug nella notti di luna calante.

Questi esseri non erano malvagi,ma avevano una sola colpa.

Quella di essere diversi.

Gli abitanti di Sarnath,uomini,venuti molto tempo dopo di loro,li guardavano con sospetto e poi con odio,poiché in loro c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Appartengono ad un'epoca pre-umana,esseri strani,troppo diversi dall'uomo,e perciò decisero di distruggerli.

Gli uomini sterminarono i mortali di Ib e gettano i corpi e i monoliti nel lago,portandosi via l'idolo,divennero poi una potenza.

L'idolo fu trafugato nella loro città,però la notte dopo l'idolo scomparve misteriosamente e il sacerdote,che lo sorvegliava, venne trovato morto di spavento.

Passarono gli anni,questa faccenda fu dimenticata,anche se ogni anno gli abitanti di Sarnath commemoravano il giorno in cui sterminarono gli abitanti della città vicina.

Intanto Sarnath divenne sempre più grande e potente,fino a diventare la capitale della terra in cui essi vivevano.

Gli abitanti erano cinquanta milioni.

Finché,mille anni dopo la distruzione di Ib,improvvisamente una nebbia si alzò dal lago e avvolse la città.

Gli abitanti vennero inghiottiti dalla nebbia e altri fuggono.

La città ebbe fine e nessuno osò più tornare in quel luogo,dove all'ultimo istante,tra le nebbie,si erano visti gli spettri degli antichi esseri ,che erano morti da molto tempo,emergere dalle acque e danzare attorno all'idolo.

Molti anni dopo esploratori di un'altra popolazione andarono a cercare le rovine di Sarnath e videro che la città era completamente ricoperta dalla palude e in mezzo sorgeva l'idolo di Bokrug,unico ricordo di quella lontana vicenda."


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

LA PAURA IN AGGUATO

Thor di Terra-3 era in una stanza a parlare con Rose.

"Hai presente quegli strani diari ritrovati di recente?"disse Rose.

"Certamente."disse lei.

"Ho trovato un altro di questi fatti."disse Rose "In una zona di montagna della costa orientale degli Stati Uniti avvengono degli orribili delitti.

Un uomo è stato inviato ad indagare per scoprirne l'origine,perché pare che sia opera di un'orribile demone che piomba di notte nella case e compie atti orribili di smembramento.

Si scopre che le vicende criminose ruotano attorno ad una vecchia casa,una vecchia villa che era appartenuta a un'antica famiglia di origine olandese:i Marsten.

La famiglia risaliva ai tempi il cui la zona era abitata da popolazione olandese.

Questa famiglia è misteriosamente scomparsa,dopo essersi isolata completamente,infatti si sposavano solo tra di loro.

Di questa famiglia non si è saputo più nulla.

L'autore del testo a poco a poco scopre che il demone non è uno solo,ma molti,che vivono sotto una rete di cunicoli e sono degli ominidi degenerati,adattati alla vita sotterranea, con una dieta da cannibali,coperti di peli e dotati di artigli e zanne molto lunghe.

Sono dei...mutanti in pratica.

Come ho detto è capitato più volte che venissero trovate persone fatte a pezzi e divorate,da quello che il folclore popolare definisce una sorta di demone.

Un essere che ha uno forma antropomorfa e coperto di peli,con unghie e zanne,praticamente un uomo bestia.

Questo demone ha la stranissima caratteristica di comparire e scomparire quando ci sono i temporali.

I temporali li attirano e dopo li fanno andare via.

Indagando su questa misteriosa vicenda,si rende conto che il centro di questa vicenda è appunto la villa della famiglia Manster,famiglia del seicento.

I membri di questa famiglia per odio razzista verso gli inglesi si sono isolati sposandosi solo con famigliari e ad un certo punto,durante il 700 sono misteriosamente scomparsi.

Ad un certo punto non si sono più viste le luci nella loro villa ed è rimasta abbandonata.

Allora si va ad indagare proprio sulla villa ed entra dentro insieme a due amici che però svaniscono e scopre che sotto la villa c'è un dedalo di cunicoli.

Si rende conto anche che negli ultimi tempi in cui la villa era abitata sembrava che la famiglia si fosse ampliata enormemente.

Inoltre avevano tutti una caratteristica genetica,ossia un occhio diverso dall'altro.

L'ispettore indaga nei cunicoli e si trova davanti uno di questi esseri,ma riesce a sfuggirgli,grazie ad un crollo improvviso della galleria.

Una sera si mette di fronte l'imboccatura delle gallerie che collegano la villa a questo dedalo sotterraneo e li vede passare,in occasione del temporale e quando passa l'ultimo di loro,lo uccide con la pistola e ne esamina il corpo e si accorge che si tratta di un uomo bestia,degenerato,che però ha una caratteristica strana,ha gli occhi di colore diverso.

Allora si rende conto che questi mostri sono i discendenti dei Marster che,essendosi isolati completamente dal mondo,non potendo trovare cibo,essendosi moltiplicati in virtù delle unioni tra consanguinei,in vari accoppiamenti incestuosi,alla fine erano degenerati in orribili ominidi.

L'investigatore,dopo ave chiamato le forze dell'ordine e aver fatto saltare in aria tutto il sistema di gallerie,disinfestata tutta la zona,per cui si spera che i mostri siano tutti morti,si chiede se questa cosa potrebbe succedere ancora?"

"Comunque bisogna fare chiarezza su queste strane situazioni che stiamo scoprendo."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Mi sembra che ci sia un collegamento tra loro."

"Lo penso anch'io."disse Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

IL CICLO DI CTHULHU

Di sera c'era un'ambulanza che stava dirigendosi verso un grande manicomio.

All'ingresso c'era una colonna con in cima un orologio e c'era una scrivania con un dottore che parlava al telefono "Pronto?

È già li?

È stato ricoverato?

Bene,portatelo qui."

Andò dai suoi colleghi "Sta arrivando."

"Bene."disse uno di loro.

Due infermieri portarono un uomo con la camicia di forza.

"Mettiamolo nella numero nove."disse il dottore.

L'uomo diede una testata al petto del primo infermiere,poi una testata al naso di un altro.

Il primo lo afferrò alle spalle,ma lui riuscì a dare un calcio nei testicoli al secondo,prima di essere bloccato.

Fu portato in un corridoio con delle porte sulla parete destra.

Le porte avevano una lastra di vetro che era sulla parte superiore.

"No!"disse lui "No!

No!"

"ENTRA DENTRO!"dissero loro che lo gettarono in una cella imbottita e chiusero la porta.

Nella cella c'era una branda all'interno appoggiata sul pavimento.

Lui corse verso la portò mentre loro se ne andarono "ASPETTATE!

EHI!

SENTI…

MI DISPIACE PER LE TUE PALLE!

TI GIURO CHE NON L'HO FATTO APPOSTA!

AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

Il medico vide che gli infermieri tornavano indietro.

"Non sono pazzo!"disse l'uomo in cella "Mi sentite?

NON SONO PAZZO!"

Si mise a sedere accanto alla porta nell'angolo.

Una mano bussò sul vetro.

Lui si alzò e guardò l'esterno.

Un'ombra passò nella sua stanza.

Si voltò e una mano sfondò il vetro.

Lui vide una serie di immagini:del sangue che scorreva,una chiesa in un prato,uno schizzo di sangue su un muro muro di mattoni di cemento, con un'accetta che cadeva verso il basso,lui che rideva,dei volti mostruosi,gente che era priva di ogni umanità,uno strappò bianco nello spazio,un uomo con un'ascia che lo stava per colpire e poi la mano che rompeva il vetro dietro di lui.

Lui cadde sulla branda e vide che il vetro era intatto.

La stessa notte c'era un forte temporale sull'ospedale.

Il dottore di prima era accanto ad uno psichiatra.

"Allora?"disse l'infermiere.

"L'hanno portato oggi pomeriggio?"disse lo psichiatra.

"Si,ma come ha fatto ad arrivare tanto presto?"disse lui.

"Casualità."disse lo psichiatra.

L'infermiere aprì la cella che era piena di croci sui muri e anche lui aveva delle croci addosso e in fronte.

Lui stava disegnando delle croci e lo psichiatra restò solo nella stanza e aveva una sedia accanto.

"John..."disse lo psichiatra.

"Un momento."disse lui che poco dopo si girò "Che c'è?"

"Io sono il dottor Ren."disse lui "Cercherò di tirarla fuori da qui."

"Dopo che ho decorato la cella?"disse John "No, credo che resterò."

"C'è una guardia con le parti basse indolenzite che giura che lei non voleva entrare."disse disse Ren.

"Io...ho cambiato idea."disse John.

"Capisco."disse lui "Le croci sono un tocco originale.

Credo che le lasceranno."

"Si aspetta di sentirmi parlare di loro."disse John.

"Loro?"disse Ren.

"Si,lei pensa che ho le voci in testa."disse John "C'è chi ha lui c'è chi ha loro.

C'è chi ha...la cosa.

E lei vuole sentirmi parlare di loro?"

"Voglio sapere perché si trova qui."disse lui.

"Le cose vanno di merda li fuori ,vero?"disse John "Ci sono cose strane che succedono ad alcune persone."

Ren si sedette "Se la sente farsi ipnotizzare?"

"Certo."disse John che si sedette sul materassino.

Ci fu un altro lampo.

"Allora John lei è ipnotizzato ora."disse lui "Allora cosa sta succedendo?"

"Le risposte sono nel nostro passato ."disse John "In un passato preistorico,pre-umano e so che c'è un segreto nascosto nel nostro mondo.

Dio è l'unica forza che ci può salvare,ecco perché io le disegno.

Penso che la cosa più misericordiosa sia l'incapacità della mente umana di mettere in relazione i suoi molti contenuti.

Viviamo su una placida isola di ignoranza in mezzo a neri mari d'infinito e non era previsto che ce ne spingessimo troppo lontano.

Le scienze,che fino ad ora, sono andate ognuna per la sua strada,non ci hanno arrecato troppo danno,ma la ricomposizione del quadro d'insieme ci darà ,un giorno,visioni così terrificanti della realtà e del posto che noi occupiamo in essa che,o impazziremo per la rivelazione oppure fuggiremo

dalla luce mortale nella pace e nella sicurezza di una nuova età oscura.

Tornare in un nuovo medioevo per non vedere la realtà.

I miei ricordi...sono confusi.

Non mi è chiaro dove abbia inizio di preciso la mia memoria .

A volte si stendono davanti a me panorami agghiaccianti di anni senza numero,mentre altre volte mi sembra che il presente non sia che un attimo,isolato in una vasta eternità grigia e senza forma.

Non so neppure con certezza come sto comunicando questo messaggio.

Mi accorgo di parlare,ma ho la vaga impressione che un agente mediatore di qualche sorta,strano e forse terribile,sarà necessario per portare ciò che dico nei luoghi dove desidero essere udito.

Anche la mia identità è avvolta nelle nebbie dell'incertezza.

Sembra che io abbia subito un grave shock,forse a causa delle mie esperienze che si snodano in cicli interminabili.

Tutti questi cicli di esperienze hanno avuto per origine quel libro maledetto.

Ricordo quando mi chiamarono per esaminarlo.

FLASHBACK

Lui era in un bar insieme ad un collega ed erano seduti ad un tavolo.

"Sei stato bravissimo John,il testo che hai esaminato era incredibile."disse il collega "Vederti all'opera,vedere come lavori."

"Beh,non è stato difficile."disse John.

Da un portone del palazzo della strada parallela due persone uscirono correndo e poi uscì un uomo con un'ascia.

"Ho ricevuto una chiamata che ti interesserà."disse lui "Da Lionel Luthor in persona."

"Ah,si?!"disse John "Di che si tratta?"

"Hanno trovato il libro di Abdul Alhazred."disse l'uomo.

"Chi?"disse John.

L'uomo con l'ascia era davanti al vetro dove erano i due.

"Abdul Alhazred."disse l'altro.

L'uomo ruppe il vetro con un colpo di accetta,poi salì sul tavolo e si accucciò verso John "Non leggi Abdul Alhazred?"

"Cosa?"disse lui.

John vide che le pupille dei suoi occhi erano a quadrifoglio.

L'uomo stava per colpirlo con l'accetta,ma dei poliziotti gli spararono.

La sera dopo John era a casa e guardava la tv.

"Il leggendario testo di Abdul Alhazred e stato trovato."disse l'uomo al telegiornale "È un autore che non causa danno oppure un fenomeno psichico dannoso?"

Si videro scene di violenza davanti a dei negozi.

"Queste scene si son svolte davanti a negozi di molte città."disse l'uomo "Secondo la polizia i disordini hanno avuto inizio,quando è stata diffusa la notizia che è stata rinviata la traduzione e quindi l'uscita del testo del Necronomicon.

E questi seguaci sono pericolosi?"

"Si,se hanno un'ascia."disse John.

"In altri diciotto luoghi della città si sono svolti episodi simili."disse l'uomo.

Il giorno dopo John era in un grattacelo della Lex Corp e fu chiamato nell'ufficio di Lionel Luthor.

"Lionel Luthor,signor Trent."disse stringendogli la mano.

"Piacere."disse lui.

"Scusi la confusione,abbiamo una piccola crisi in atto."disse Lionel "Si accomodi prego."

Tess entrò.

"Allora lei conosce la nostra società?"disse Lionel.

"Si,ma devo dire che mi stupisce che voi siate interessati ad un libro."disse John.

"Lei non conosce l'autore del libro."disse Tess.

"Tess,questo è John Trent."disse Lionel "Ultimamente si occupa di Abdul."

"Non è quel tizio che scrisse quella stronzata del Necronomicon?"disse lui.

"Forse è troppo sofisticato per lei."disse Tess.

"E che ne è stato del testo in questione?"disse lui.

"Purtroppo è stato portato via dallo stesso uomo che lo ha ritrovato."disse Lionel.

"E non ha detto niente?"disse John.

"L'ha sentito quello che aveva da dire."disse Lionel "So che lei era presente quando è impazzito e ha fatto quel disastro."

"Quel maniaco con lascia?"disse lui "Quello era la persona che ha trovato il testo?"

"Difficile da credere,vero?"disse Tess.

Poco dopo John uscì dall'ufficio accompagnato da Tess.

"Il Necronomicon è un libro che non dovrebbe esistere."disse Tess "È importante per noi.

Abbiamo già venduto i diritti di distribuzione delle traduzioni in diciotto lingue diverse."

"Il libro però è sparito."disse John.

"Beh,abbiamo una parte delle traduzioni."disse Tess "Possiamo fargliele avere insieme a tutti gli appunti del ricercatore."

"E dopo aver letto qualche pagina del testo è uscito brandendo un'ascia in pieno giorno?"disse John "Bella roba.

Sembra una trovata pubblicitaria."

"Non è una trovata pubblicitaria,lei era presente."disse Tess "Quel testo deve avere una certa influenza sui lettori meno equilibrati."

"Sarebbe a dire?"disse lui.

"Le leggende parlano di disorientamento,perdita di memoria,forti reazioni paranoiche."disse Tess.

"E oggi la gente pagherebbe per sentirsi così?"disse John "Splendido!

Da manicomio."

I due erano davanti all'ascensore.

"Ci occorre il suo aiuto."disse lei.

"D'accordo,speditemi tutto."disse lui "Questo autore del Necronomicon,l'arabo pazzo…

Cosa si sa su di lui?"

"Non molto,ma che negli ultimi tempi il suo lavoro era diventato strano."disse Tess "Più contorto.

Con quel testo sembrava quasi che ciò che stesse scrivendo per lui fosse vero."

"Quelle stronzate vanno a ruba,vero?"disse lui.

"Si,sorpreso?"disse Tess.

"Non c'è più nulla che mi sorprenda."disse John "Abbiamo distrutto l'aria,il mare,la Terra,abbiamo distrutto la nostra salute..."

John salì sull'ascensore "Perché non completare l'opera distruggendo anche il nostro cervello?"

La notte seguente John stava camminando per un vicolo con un pacco in mano e si fermò quando vide dei poster con sopra il Necronomicon.

Era un libro con la copertina di pelle umana e con un volto sopra.

Sentendo delle grida girò la curva e vide un poliziotto che manganellava un uomo.

Il poliziotto si voltò "Ne vuoi un po' anche tu,amico?"

Lui andò via.

Poco dopo era a guardare la tv e parlava al telefono "No,rilassati.

È un imbrogliò.

Sono sicuro che è un imbroglio.

Ma si,tutta quella gente che si comporta in modo strano,l'intervento di Capitan America per fermare la violenza,il suo agente che impazzisce e tutto il resto…

No,secondo me è solo un fenomeno di isterismo di massa,una specie di follia collettiva.

Si,lo so,è agghiacciante.

No...secondo me è tutta una montatura.

Devo solo riuscire a capire che cosa c'è dietro.

È una questione di tempo."

Al telegiornale parlavano di altri episodi d violenza "Le autorità parlano di gruppi di vandali che attaccano le librerie.

Alcuni agenti sono stati attaccati da 380 persone.

Che cos'è questa follia che si è impadronita delle nostre vite?

Un gruppo di psichiatri si è riunito per cercare di spiegare il fenomeno."

Poco dopo era a leggere le traduzioni del Necronomicon e guardava delle foto del luogo in cui era stato trovato ,poi lesse gli appunti del ricercatore"Era in un sotterraneo,fiocamente illuminato dalla luce,vicino alla riva di un fiume.

La dove la corrente limacciosa e inquinata sembrava attrarre una perenne coltre di nebbia.

L'edificio era assai antico,tappezzato fino al soffitto di scaffali,pieni di volumi in disfacimento in ciascuna delle stanze ,prive di finestre,c'erano anche mucchi informi di libri abbandonati sul pavimento o sistemati in rozze casse di legno.

Fu in uno di questi mucchi che trovai la cosa.

Quel libro,quando lo presi,mi cadde di mano aprendosi verso la fine e ciò che vidi fece vacillare i miei sensi.

C'era una formula,una specie di elenco di cose da dire e da fare che riconobbi come qualcosa di tenebroso e proibito.

Qualcosa di cui avevo letto in precedenza solo in frasi evasive,trasudanti un misto di fascino e orrore,scritto da quanti avevano osato scavare dentro i più gelosi segreti dell'universo.

Singolari figure di ricercatori,delle cui opere,da tutti sfuggite,io ero un lettore attento e appassionato.

Quella formula era una chiave o una guida verso stati di transizione,nei quali i mistici hanno sognato e sussurrato da quando la nostra razza era giovane.

Soglie che conducono verso ignoti stati di libertà e verso scoperte oltre le tre dimensioni e al di la della vita e della materia,a noi già note.

Da secoli ormai nessuno ne ricordava i passaggi essenziali,ne sapeva dove cercarli.

Ma quel libro era davvero molto antico,non un torchio da stampa,ma la mano di un monaco oscurato dalla follia,aveva tracciato quelle terribili frasi latine,in una grafia unciale, incredibilmente arcaica.

Ricordo l'occhiata furtiva del vecchio guardiano della zona,quando sollevai il libro.

E ricordo il curioso gesto che mi fece con la mano,quando me lo portai via.

Non volle nemmeno essere pagato e solo molto tempo dopo compresi perché.

Mentre tornavo a casa,attraversando le vie strette e gonfie di fumo,ebbi l'impressione spaventosa che dei passi leggeri mi seguissero costantemente.

Le case fatiscenti,vecchie di secoli su entrambi i lati della via,sembravano vive e trasudavano una morbosa malignità,come si fosse improvvisamente aperto un canale,da tempo chiuso,attraverso il quale una conoscenza malefica si riversava sulla Terra.

Mi sembrava che quelle mura,quei muri di mattoni scoloriti,intonaci butterati dalle muffe,travi annerite,con finestre simili ad occhi spalancati,le cornee lucide come diamanti,a stento si trattenessero dall'avanzare verso di me per schiacciarmi.

Eppure non avevo letto che un piccolissimi passo di quella formula blasfema,prima di chiudere il libro e portarlo via.

Ricordo poi in che modo lessi tutto il volume:il volto bianco come gesso,chiuso nel mio studio nel quale,da tempo,conducevo le mie ricerche,il mondo era silenzioso,perché solo dopo mezza notte avevo iniziato la mia lettura.

Da allora ho conosciuto ere e dimensioni senza numero e il mio concetto di tempo si è frammentato e ricomposto,in maniera diversa.

Lessi con solo la lampada delle scrivania accesa e sentivo rintocchi di campanili.

Se ricordo bene,seguivo quei rintocchi con attenzione,perché temevo che ad essi si sovrapponesse una nota lontana ed estranea,quindi vennero per la prima volta il rumore dei colpi,il fruscio dalla finestra che si apriva sugli alti tetti della città.

Vennero mentre mormoravo il nono verso di quell'antico incantesimo.

Fui scosso da un tremito perché sapevo di cosa si trattava,perché chi passa attraverso una soglia acquista un'ombra e dopo non è mai più solo.

Io avevo evocato qualcosa e il libro era davvero ciò che sospettavo.

Quella notte attraversai la soglia.

Mi trovai in un vortice nel quale erano distorti sia il tempo e la percezione.

Quando,la mattina seguente,mi risvegliai nello studio,vidi nelle pareti,negli scaffali e nei mobili strani particolari che non avevo mai osservato prima.

Da allora il mondo non mi apparve più lo stesso.

Mescolate ,con il panorama del presente,c'erano sempre dei frammenti del passato e dei frammenti del futuro e anche il più familiare tra gli oggetti,assumeva sembianze ignote,nella nuova prospettiva apertasi davanti alla mia percezione,ingigantita.

Dopo di allora continuai a procedere come un sogno fantastico,tra forme sconosciute o appena riconoscibili e,ad ogni nuova soglia che varcavo,sempre meno chiaramente potevo riconoscere gli oggetti propri della sfera ristretta in cui ero stato legato fino ad allora.

Ciò che vedevo io nessun altro poteva scorgerlo.

Trascorrevo la mia esistenza nel silenzio e nella solitudine per timore di essere considerato un folle.

I cani mi temevano,perché avvertivano l'ombra venuta da oltre,che non lasciava mai il mio fianco.

Tuttavia continuai a leggere.

La mia nuova vista mi rendeva in grado di individuare libri nascosti,pergamene dimenticate e mi spingevo al di la di sempre nuove soglie dello spazio,dell'esistenza e delle vita stessa,diretto verso il centro dell'universo sconosciuto.

Ricordo la notte in cui tracciai sul pavimento cinque cerchi concentrici di fiamma e rimasi ritto nel cuore della figura,cantando la mostruosa litania,potatami nella mente da un messaggero di qualche altra parte.

Le pareti si dissolsero.

E un vento di tenebra mi trascinò attraverso,insondabili abissi grigi,trafitti dalle cime aguzze,come aghi di mostruose montagne,lontanissime sotto di me.

Il grigiore si trasformò in buio assoluto,nel quale,in fine,spuntarono le luci di miriadi di stelle raggruppate in costellazioni ignote e in fine apparve un'immensa pianura verde e su di essa riuscì a discernere le torri contorte di una città,costruita in un modo del quale non avevo mai saputo,ne letto,ne sognato.

Mentre in volo mi avvicinavo alla città di metallo,scorsi un edificio di pietra,antico e primitivo che mi dava l'idea di un tempio,simile ad un cubo enorme,posto al centro di uno spazio vuoto.

Una paura orrenda mi avvolse e persi i sensi,risvegliandomi nel mio studio,disteso nei cinque circoli fluorescenti.

Avevo compreso di esser giunto vicino all'abisso esterno e alla sua realtà sconosciuta,più di quanto mi fosse capitato prima.

Dopo di allora fu assai più cauto con i miei incantesimi e perdermi in una dimensione ignota dalla quale non c'è ritorno."

John arrestò la lettura e pensò "Questo era proprio uscito di testa."

Prese alcune traduzioni del Necronomicon e iniziò a leggerle.

Ad un certo punto squillò il telefono e lui ebbe un sussulto prima di rispondere "Pronto?

Ah,ciao.

Si…

Beh,non molto.

Ho ricevuto gli scritti di quel tipo con l'ascia e le traduzioni che aveva fatto sul Necronomicon e li ho letti.

Si tratta di un polpettone dell'orrore da quattro soldi,sembra scritto con lo stampino.

La trama è sempre la stessa:esseri soprannaturali viscidi che strisciano nel buio,uno che si trasforma in mostro,ma la cosa stana è che sono scritti meglio di quanto ci si aspetterebbe,in fondo ti prendono.

Non so se sia una questione di stile di scrittura o la fantasia descrittiva o che altro.

Come?

No,non dire sciocchezze."

Poco dopo si accese una sigaretta e poi riprese a leggere.

Alla fine di addormento.

Sogno di essere nel vicolo davanti a quel cartellone,poi vide il poliziotto che colpiva l'uomo.

Uomini armati di asce arrivarono dietro a lui,compreso quello che aveva cercato di ucciderlo.

Quando il poliziotto si voltò,John vide che aveva una faccia completamente piena di rughe e bozzi,di colore verdastra e deformata.

Gli occhi del poliziotto erano gialli "Ne vuoi un po' anche tu amico?"

Lui si voltò e vide gli uomini che avanzavano.

"Lui ti vede."disse l'uomo che aveva cercato di ucciderlo,mentre gli altri si misero in cerchio intorno a lui "Lui ti vede."

Gli altri cominciarono a massacrarlo con le asce.

Una di loro era una donna con metà del volto deformato e l'occhio sinistro all'altezza delle fronte.

Lui indietreggiò e fu afferrato dal poliziotto.

Si sveglio,ma poi vide il poliziotto mostruoso accanto a lui e si alzò.

Si svegliò ancora e questa volta sul serio.

Guardò uno dei fogli che aveva in mano e lo tirò via.

Successivamente riprese a leggere "Dove lo hai nascosto?"

Poi vide che c'erano delle pagine dove c'era solo uno scarabocchio,una linea ondulata.

Guardò tutti questi fogli e poi li tagliò con delle forbici e le linee formarono un disegno ben preciso.

Il giorno dopo era nell'ufficio dei Luthor e aveva messo i ritagli sopra una cartina geografica "Ho capito perché faceva questi scarabocchi.

Questo puntino sarebbe un posto chiamato Hobb's End,sulla carta geografica non esiste,ma coincide perfettamente con i confini di diversi stati.

Quegli scarabocchi collocano Hobb's End proprio al centro del New England."

"Vuol dire che il libro è stato portato in un luogo fittizio?"disse Tess.

"No,è un luogo reale,in uno stato reale."disse John.

"Ma sulla carta non c'è."disse Lionel.

"Non c'è in quelle nuove,ma forse c'è in quelle vecchie."disse John "Esiste un gran numero di cittadine dimenticate.

Sarebbe una bella trovata pubblicitaria.

Mettete insieme i pezzi,trovate la città e vincerete uno dei mostri del Necronomicon."

"Lei è sicuro che il libro sia li?"disse Lionel.

"Dovrei andarci per esserne sicuro."disse John.

"Vorrei che Tess venisse con lei."disse Lionel.

"Va bene."disse John.

La sera seguente lui stava guidando tra i campi di grano e Tess dormiva.

John svegliò Tess.

"Che c'è?"disse Tess.

"Ci siamo persi."disse lui.

"Ci siamo persi perché Hobb's End non esiste."disse Tess "Se l'è inventata."

"Lo vedremo."disse John.

La macchina continuò a sfrecciare tra i campi.

Ormai era notte fonda.

"Le posso fare una domanda?"disse John "Le piace davvero lavorare su questo libro?"

"E a lei piace davvero tradurre i testi antichi?"disse Tess.

"Si che mi piace."disse lui"In più i testi antichi dimostrano che chiunque può essere capace di qualsiasi cosa.

Chiunque."

"Allora lei non creda più a nulla,malgrado tutto ciò che è successo alla Terra."disse Tess.

"Beh,cerco di restare distaccato."disse lui "Mi creda,prima il genere umano sparisce dalla Terra,meglio è.

E poi non capisco cosa ci sia di incredibile in quel testo.

Non sono mica cose reali."

"Per ora la realtà le da ragione e non sono reali dal suo punto di vista,ma pensi a quello che accadrebbe se la realtà desse ragione a quel testo."disse Tess.

"Qui non stiamo parlando della realtà."disse lui "Non stiamo parlando della realtà e nemmeno di miti,parliamo di un testo scritto da un folle.

Sono due cose diverse."

"Dal suo punto di vista,ma se un giorno i folli fossero in maggioranza,lei che è sano verrebbe rinchiuso."disse lei.

Più tardi la macchina era guidata da Tess e John dormiva.

Lei aveva la radio accesa dove c'erano due uomini che parlavano "Non è successo solo a Manhattan,c'è stato un'incidente del genere anche a Los Angeles."

"No,andiamo dottore,non ci credo."disse il secondo "Insomma non vorrà farci credere che è una specie di malattia che si sta diffondendo per il paese."

"È come una droga."disse il primo.

Lei vide una bicicletta,con sopra un ragazzo e la sorpassò.

"Mi rendo conto che è difficile da credere anche perché non ci si vuole credere."disse l'uomo alla radio "Ma questa è la realtà."

"Ma allora deve dirci se esiste un modo per scampare all'epidemia."disse il secondo "Dottore la prego,se veramente sta succedendo questo, ci indichi la soluzione."

"Mi creda se potessi,non c'è nulla al mondo che farei con più piacere,ma purtroppo,non posso darvi alcun suggerimento."disse il primo "Non abbiamo certezza di nulla."

Lei vide la stessa bicicletta che andava nella direzione diversa a quella della macchina e il ragazzo era diventato vecchio e aveva lunghi capelli bianchi.

Successivamente la bicicletta apparve davanti alla macchina e lei,cacciando un urlo, investi il vecchio e poi fermò la macchina.

Entrambi scesero e lei si accucciò vicino all'uomo.

"Non lo muova."disse John "Io vado a chiamare i soccorsi."

"Non si muova."disse lei.

"Non posso andarmene."disse lui a terra "Non ci riesco.

Non mi lasciano andare."

Lei si alzò e vide un mulino a vento.

L'uomo riprese la bicicletta e iniziò a pedalare verso la strada buia.

John tornò indietro "Ma...non era ferito?

Su andiamo,avviseremo la polizia alla prima città."

Lei riprese a guidare e lui dormì.

Improvvisamente le linee gialle sulla strada svanirono e lei aprì il finestrino.

Vide il nero assoluto e poi dei lampi che le fecero capire che stavano sopra una massa infinita di nuvole nere.

In quel momento le ruote poggiarono su un ponte e lei si trovò in campagna con il Sole che stava sorgendo.

Fermò la macchina e si guardò indietro.

Lui si svegliò "Devo aver dormito tutta la notte.

Grazie per aver guidato."

Lei era allucinata,poi si guardò intorno e vide un cartello con su scritto:Benvenuti a Hobb's End.

"Dove siamo?"disse John.

"Guardi."disse Tess.

Lui vide il cartello "Benvenuti a Hobb's End.

Ah,Tess, lei è fantastica,l'ha trovata.

Che c'è?"

"Guidi lei."disse Tess.

I due si scambiarono di posto.

Arrivarono nel paese senza aver visto anima viva.

Parcheggiarono e scesero "Guarda,guarda,guarda.

Una tipica cittadina americana.

Antica,eh?"

Guardo dentro un negozio "Che vecchiume.

Chissà dove le fabbricano queste cianfrusaglie."

Tess vide un cane che correva per la strada e dei bambini che gli correvano dietro.

"Guardi."disse lei "Li ha visti?

Quei bambini."

"No."disse John "Ma dov'è la gente.

Questo posto sembra normale,ma non c'è nessuno."

"Andiamo via."disse Tess.

I due tornarono alla macchina e non videro che c'era un ascia insanguinata conficca su un ciocco di legno.

Arrivarono ad un grande albergo,simile ad una casa antica,poco fuori dal paese.

I due scesero dalla macchina.

"Secondo i suoi appunti,ha sostato qui."disse John.

"Lo so,li ho letti."disse Tess.

I due raggiunsero un bancone.

"Dovrebbe esserci un quadro dietro di noi."disse lei e lui vide un quadro con due sposi che erano in un bosco vicino ad un lago.

"Si,eccolo."disse John "È carino."

"Li c'è un'asse sconnessa."disse Tess e lui verifico con il piede.

Lei suonò la campana e vide arrivare una vecchina "Buon giorno."

"Salve."disse John.

"Posso esservi utile?"disse lei.

"Si,vorremo una camera per la notte."disse lui.

"Ma certo."disse la donna anziana.

Tess guardò il quadro e vide che i due erano ora di spalle,poi vide il volto della donna che si girava verso di lei.

Tess fece un sussulto e si accostò a John.

I due salirono in camera "Io ancora…

Se è questo che ha visto,capisco che sia abbastanza sconvolgente..."disse lui che aprì un cassetto e vide che c'erano dei fogli.

"Cos'è?"disse Tess seduta sul letto.

"Credo che sia stato in questa camera."disse lui che iniziò a leggere.

Passò un'ora.

"Allora, cosa diceva?"disse Tess.

"Questo è il posto di cui parlava quel tipo."disse John "Dice che dopo essere arrivato qui ha visto una chiesa qui intorno.

Una chiesa con alte pareti nere,cupole dorate,con un campanile svettante,su cui non si posano mai gli uccelli.

Da quello che ha scritto,preso da una suggestione, decide di esplorare quel posto.

Si incammina e scopre che la chiesa è sconsacrata.

Questa chiesa sconsacrata sarebbe evitata da tutti.

Secondo me quel testo gli aveva fatto perdere il lume della ragione.

Avrebbe fatto delle indagini e sarebbe venuto a scoprire che anni prima,tanti anni prima,quella chiesa era stata acquistata da una misteriosa setta.

Si trattava di una chiesa cattolica che però di fatto praticava altri culti.

Una setta la quale,ad un certo punto, aveva dovuto andarsene,perché la polizia aveva iniziato ad interessarsi all'attività di questa setta e quindi la chiesa è rimasta deserta e abbandonata."

Lei prese i fogli e li lesse "Quello che scrive sembra essere tutto qui."

"In quello che scrive dice che è andato via dall'albergo,perché ha avuto un sogno premonizione in cui la signora di sotto è una squilibrata che fa a pezzi il marito con un'ascia."disse John"Quell'adorabile vecchietta,potrebbe al massimo mettergli la dentiera nella birra per fargli un dispetto."

"Provi a prendere tutto quello che dice come vero."disse Tess.

"Per favore..."disse John bussando più volte su un mobile "Questa è la realtà.

Ha sentito il suono.

Realtà.

Ora, se quello che ha scritto è vero,dovremmo vedere una chiesa bizantina nera,con le guglie alte ottanta metri e sormontata da cupole dorate fuori da quella finestra."

Lui aprì la finestra e vide un fienile "Guardi.

Ha visto?

Realtà.

"Lei non ha letto con attenzione."disse Tess andando ad un altra finestra "La chiesa è sul lato est."

Dalla finestra effettivamente si vedeva una chiesa nera."

I due stavano camminando in un prato verso la chiesa.

John stava leggendo uno dei fogli "Questo luogo un tempo ha ospitato un male più vecchio del genere umano e più grande di tutto l'universo.

Era un luogo di dolore e di sofferenza al di la di ogni sopportazione umana.

Mi fa leggere questa cosa come se fosse una guida turistica.

In origine qui c'era una cattedrale di pietra,costruita nel 1788,ma la chiesa nera ha inghiottito il vecchio santuario,come ha divorato le nostre menti.

Ormai non c'è più nulla di ciò che esisteva in origine,tranne il mosaico che raffigura il salvatore,che si trova sopra l'entrata."

I due videro l'immagine.

"Alcuni credono che il vecchio santuario esista ancora da qualche parte,intrappolato all'interno di questo maligno edificio."lesse John "Gli antichi abitanti di questa zona erano una razza di assassini,la cui sadica perversione ha contaminato anche il tempo ,imprimendo nella storia il marchio della loro sadica perversione."

John cercò di aprire la porta,ma senza successo "Forse stiamo perdendo tempo.

Dovremo chiedere a qualcuno di quel libro."

Il quel momento delle macchine sfrecciarono verso la chiesa.

"Forse sta arrivando qualcuno a cui chiedere."disse Tess.

Dalla macchine uscirono persone armate di fucili.

"Allontaniamoci!"disse lei "Sono armati!"

I due si allontanarono.

"EHI!"disse un uomo biondo che sparò in aria con il fucile.

I due si voltarono.

"LO RIVOGLIO!"disse sparando in aria.

Le porte si aprirono e all'interno c'era un bambino.

"Jonny,figlio mio."disse l'uomo sorridendo.

Le porte della chiesa iniziarono ad aprirsi e a chiudersi velocemente.

In quel momento arrivarono dei cani feroci che aggredirono il gruppo.

Tornati in albergo lui era furioso e stava facendo le valige gettandoci dentro i vestiti.

"MI DICA COME SAPEVA CHE SAREBBERO VENUTI!"disse lui "Non mi crederà così stupido da cascarci,vero?

È tutta una messa in scena,lei e il signor Luthor l'avete architettata dopo la sparatoria,per far si che al ritorno io parlassi della città del pazzo abitata dai fantasmi,per poter avere più successo con la scoperta di quel libro.

ANDATE A FANCULO!"

"Si sbaglia!"disse lei.

"No, credo di no."disse lui "E prima di andarmene voglio trovare qualcuno che mi dica la verità così vi archivio e arrivederci!"

"Si sbaglia."disse Tess "Io credevo che non avremmo trovato niente,invece eccoci qui.

Non è un trucco.

Ed è scritto negli appunti dei suoi sogni."

"Un momento,li ho letti anche io e non c'è nessuna folla e nessun bambino."disse John.

"In quelli che le abbiamo mandato no,ma c'è una parte che abbiamo tenuto noi."disse Tess"Nessuno ne conosce il contenuto tranne me e mio padre che nemmeno li ha presi sul serio."

"Su questo ci credo"disse John "E comunque che visioni ha avuto quel tale?"

"Visioni della fine."disse Tess "Della fine di tutto.

Con il male che riprende possesso di questo luogo,a partire dai bambini.

Parla di persone che si trasformano in cose.

Di creature che non hanno più niente di umano."

"Sono allucinazioni,Tess."disse lui "Fantasie.

E spero proprio che stia inventando tutto,lo spero davvero,perché altrimenti lei sarebbe pazza."

Lui prese al valigia,ma scendendo osservò il quadro e vide che le figure erano sul fianco e avevano la testa verso l'esterno.

I loro volti iniziavano ad essere deformati.

Lui si avvicinò e si accese una sigaretta.

"Non fumi per favore."disse l'anziana "Da fastidio a suo marito."

"Mi scusi ,non riesco a liberarmi di questo brutto vizio."disse lui "Prima di andar via avevo voglia di ammirare da vicino quel quadro."

"Ah,è bello non è vero?"disse lei.

"Si molto."disse John che si allontanò.

Lei diede un calcio sotto il bancone e si sentì un verso umano.

Tess uscì correndo e lui le andò dietro.

Non arrivò in tempo,poiché lei prese la macchina.

Era ormai notte e John camminava per il paese vuoto.

Entrò in un bar e si mise a scrivere "Messa in scena molto elaborata,gente pagata,quadri truccati."

L'uomo che cercava il figlio entrò nel bar con il sangue che gli usciva dal naso "Lei è uno scrittore?"

"No."disse lui "Lei è un attore?"

"Ascolti, vada via."disse l'uomo"Questo non è luogo per turisti."

Siete proprio bravi,lei e la dolce vecchietta dell'albergo."disse sorseggiando una birra.

"È successo qualcosa di strano dentro quella chiesa."disse l'uomo "Improvvisamente è tornata nuova.

Poi è cominciato il contagio.

Prima ha preso i bambini e poi loro hanno contagiato noi."

"Posso offrirle una birra?"disse John.

"Non si faccia contagiare."disse l'uomo "Vada via."

Tess chiuse la portiera della macchina davanti alla casa e cominciò a camminare,ma un pallone

le colpì il piede.

Lei lo raccolse e vide un branco di bambini mutati in mostri.

La più vicina era una bambina con la bocca gonfia,piena di sangue,e aveva i denti appuntiti"Dammi al palla."

Lei la tirò e uno di loro la riprese,poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi alla chiesa.

Su una delle porte c'era una scritta "Chiunque osi entrare in questo luogo sconsacrato,sia dannato per sempre."

Lei entrò e vide che la chiesa aveva delle torce accese sulle pareti.

John era nella camera d'albergo.

E quando apri la porta della sua stanza,Tess gli saltò addosso per non cadere.

"Tess,cos'è successo?"disse lui.

"John!"disse Tess che non si teneva in piedi "Aiutami!"

"Hai trovato qualcosa?"disse John "Dove sei stata?"

"Mi sto perdendo!"disse lei che fu messa sul letto "Sono entrata nella chiesa!

Non lo leggere,non lo guardare!"

Lui scese e andò all'ingresso suonando la campanella "Signora Pikman?"

Provo a chiamare,ma non ci riuscì,poi le luci lampeggiarono.

John vide il quadro che ora raffigurava creature totalmente disumane,con tentacoli sulla schiena e dalla bocca che erano distese a terra accanto al lago,da cui usciva la stessa chiesa nera.

Sembravano persone ramificate anche se non avevano nulla di umano.

Sentì delle urla provenienti dalla cantina.

L'anziana signora era ne buio,aveva il marito incatenato ad una gamba.

Dal suo petto uscivano due lunghi tentacoli con una bocca in cima.

Lei aveva un'ascia in mano.

John scese le scale e vide l'essere che colpiva alla schiena l'uomo.

Lui entrò nella sua stanza e lei non c'era più "Tess?"

Vide la porta del bagno con un vetro e lei appoggiata su di esso.

Davanti a lei c'erano dei tentacoli che uscivano anche da sotto la porta.

Improvvisamente i tentacoli tornarono dentro la stanza e Tess aprì la porta sorridendo.

Lui fu scagliato via e fondò la porta d'ingresso,poi fuggi.

Uscendo e andando alla macchina, vide che nella sierra c'era un essere mostruoso simile a quelli del quadro.

Andò in paese e trovò un gruppo di gente con delle torce che giravano intorno a Tess cantando.

"Tess?"disse John e una donna gli arrivò sul fianco correndo.

Lei aveva un'ascia in mano e la sua mascella era deforme e distorta.

Lui spaventato si rifugiò nel bar dove trovò l'uomo con cui aveva parlato prima che ora aveva un buco sulla guancia "È ancora qui.

È una nottataccia."

"Effetti speciali,altoparlanti nascosti,voci truccate,siete dei professionisti devo dirlo."disse John andando al bancone.

"Vorrei che fosse così."disse lui.

John prese un bicchiere e lo tirò contro il muro "NON STIAMO VIVENDO UN'EVOCAZIONE PARANORMALE!

QUI NON C'È NIENTE DI REALE!"

"Magari."disse lui "Guardi qui.

Me l'ha fatto una bambina di cinque anni.

Mia figlia,

La sorellina di Jonny.

Mi ha ucciso dopo aver ucciso sua madre.

Lei è solo."

Lui si mise il fucile sotto il mento.

"Non lo faccia."disse John.

"Devo farlo,non posso guarire."disse lui sparandosi in testa.

Lui usci e vide la folla che lo guardava.

Tess gli diede un pugno e lui fece lo stesso facendola svenire.

Lui la portò in macchina e poi andò a marcia indietro.

La macchina uscì dal paese,ma una luce bianca la fece riapparire davanti alla folla.

Lui tentò altre due volte senza risultati.

La terza volta Tess cercò di baciarlo mentre stavano uscendo dal paese.

Lui fermò la macchina uscì e mandò fuori Tess che ruotò la testa a 360 gradi.

Si trovò ancora davanti alla folla e ripartì,ma questa volta andò verso la chiesa.

Scese dalla macchina e vi entrò.

Arrivò prima nella sala centrale e si accorse di un'atmosfera strana,malsana.

Iniziò a salire lungo le scale del campanile,raggiunse la cima e venne a scoprire cose molto strane.

In un angolo trovò delle ossa umane che sembravano corrose dall'acido e nei vestiti dello scheletro trovò un tesserino che apparteneva ad un giornalista e dopo essere entrato in un vestibolo,trovò un cerchio di sedie attorno ad una pietra con sopra uno scrigno.

All'interno dell'astuccio,sorretto dai sostegni di metallo, c'era uno stranissimo cristallo.

Lui vide un libro dove c'era scritto che il cristallo si chiamava il trapezoedro lucente.

Mentre lo fissava ebbe l'impressione di vederci lo spazio esterno ed ebbe l'impressione che qualcuno lo stia osservando attraverso il cristallo.

John rimise il cristallo a posto e prese il libro leggendo che la setta che aveva praticato i culti,anche sacrifici umani,si chiamava la saggezza stellare e pareva che adorassero un essere soprannaturale che si manifestava con il buio.

Appena la luce si manifestava nella sua abitazione lui era costretto a ritirarsi.

Questo essere veniva evocato tramite il cristallo,che era una forma di comunicazione.

I seguaci della setta lo evocavano tramite il cristallo e comunicavano con lui,il quale gli svelava i segreti delle realtà e i misteri dell'universo.

Riuscì ad uscire dal paese e a tornare in città.

Sentì cosa diceva la radio "La polizia ha difficoltà a spiegare l'ondata di crimini violenti che si manifestano nella nostra città.

La Justice League è stata convocata per discutere di quella che sembra un'epidemia di schizofrenia.

È una storia incredibile.

Cominciata a livello locale ora sembra cominciare ad avere dei focolai in tutto il paese.

"Devo dirlo a tutti."pensò lui a casa sua.

FINE FLASBACK

"Si sta diffondendo dappertutto,eh?"disse lui.

"Beh,in realtà la situazione è leggermente migliorata."disse Ren.

"Purtroppo non posso sbarazzarmi dell'ombra che mi segue perché aprendo lo scrigno e guardando nel cristallo praticamente l'ho evocato e non c'è modo di farlo ritirare,perché solo quelli della setta,che se ne sono andati da tanto tempo,possono fare una cosa simile.

Da quanto ne so quel cristallo proviene da un passato remotissimo."

"Il fatto che lei crede che sia reale non vuol dire che la sua storia sia vera."disse Ren.

"È la storia di quel cristallo."disse John "L'ombra segue chi lo tocca."

"Adesso devo andare,ma tornerò."disse Ren alzandosi.

"Non c'è fretta."disse John "Sono più al sicuro qui dentro.

Fuori andrà sempre peggio."

"Come lo sa?"disse Ren.

"Una specie capisce sempre quando sta per estinguersi."disse lui "Gli ultimi sopravvissuti non avranno vita facile.

Nel giro di dieci anni,forse anche meno,la storia della razza umana sarà solo una favola per i loro bambini,un mito.

Niente di più."

Lui uscì e incontro l'altro dottore "Le ha detto qualcosa di interessante?"

"Beh,non ne sono sicuro."disse Ren.

John si era fatto portare dei fogli e una matita,così iniziò a scrivere: "Sto scrivendo in una cella che,stando a quanto dicono i dottori,sarebbe la mia casa per il resto della vita.

La mia paura più angosciosa e che si sbaglino.

Prima di essere rinchiuso qui,avevo avuto contatti con un uomo che grida di terrore ogni volta che sente suonare la campana della chiesa.

Vive in una stanza d'affitto,solo con il suo gatto soriano.

La gente dice che è matto,ma innocuo.

La sua stanza era piena di libri e, ora dopo ora,cerca di perdersi nella loro pagine.

Alla vita chiede una cosa sola:non pensare.

Per qualche motivo il pensiero per lui è qualcosa di orrendo,ed egli fugge davanti a tutto ciò che può dare esca all'immaginazione.

Era un individuo magro,grigio e rugoso,ma c'è chi giura che non sia affatto vecchio come sembra.

La paura lo stringe tra i suoi artigli.

Il più piccolo rumore basta a farlo sobbalzare,con gli occhi sbarrati e la fronte sudata.

Rifugge le amicizie e la compagnia perché non ama porsi delle domande.

Coloro che lo conobbero come studioso affermano che è assai triste vedere come si è ridotto.

Comunque sono anni che ha abbandonato gli amici più intimi che non sanno più cosa ne è stato di lui.

Del suo passato non ne ha mai parlato,sino alla notte in cui un mio amico,venuto da me una sera,aveva acquistato il Necronomicon.

William era un sognatore,aveva 23 anni,e da quando si era trasferito in quell'antico edificio,aveva avvertito una sorta di estraneità.

Una specie di venso cosmico intorno al grigio e avvizzito abitatore della stanza accanto.

Forzò la sua amicizia a tal punto che nemmeno i suoi amici più stretti avevano osato e si meravigliò allo spettacolo del cieco terrore che costantemente stringeva il vecchio,magro e rinsecchito,in costante ascolto e con gli occhi sbarrati.

Su quest'ultimo punto non c'era da sbagliarsi.

Da quanto mi ha detto l'uomo sembrava ascoltare con la mente più che con gli occhi e le orecchie e cercava di non pensare a qualcosa di indefinibile.

Quando suonava la campana lui si turava le orecchie e gridava.

Per quanto William avesse tentato non era mai riuscito a convincerlo a parlare di alcun che del mistero che lo circondava.

Normalmente parlava di argomenti del tutto irrilevanti presi dai suoi libri.

Tuttavia possedeva una cultura vasta e profonda.

Venne fuori che l'uomo non era che un nobile sui cui antenati si raccontavano tante storie incredibili.

Quando William cercava di parlare del passato, il vecchio rifiutava di parlarne e anche di ammettere che il palazzo aveva un'origine romana.

Quando venne affrontato l'argomento delle cripte sotterranee ,che diceva fossero nascoste sotto i neri bastioni, fece anche un leggero sorrisino.

Le cose proseguirono in quel modo fino alla notte in cui William non acquistò una copia del Necronomicon,opera infame di Abdul l'arabo pazzo.

Seppi così che nel mondo esistevano solo cinque copie antiche,di cui questa era una stampa della traduzione di uno di questi testi.

Le copie erano le uniche sopravvissute agli editti,con i quali uomini di religione e di legge avevano perseguitato il libro.

Tutte queste copie erano sotto chiave.

Era bastato uno sguardo al titolo per far salire al massimo la sua eccitazione.

Andò anche dal suo amico e volle leggerlo anche a lui.

Il nobile stava mormorando sciocche frasi incoerenti al suo gatto soriano e sobbalzò all'ingresso del mio amico.

Quando vide il volume cominciò a tremare violentemente e cadde a terra dopo aver sentito il titolo.

Dopo essersi ripreso si decise a narrare la sua storia.

Descrisse gli orrendi fantasmi della sua follia in sussurri,affinché il suo amico si sbrigasse a bruciare il libro maledetto(cosa che avrei fatto anch'io).

Il vecchio disse che doveva esserci qualcosa di spaventoso sin dall'inizio,ma non si sarebbe giunti a ciò che poi è accaduto se lui non avesse continuato.

Era il decimo barone di una dinastia i cui inizi risalivano a epoche terribilmente antiche,tanto che,se si doveva prestar fede a certe tradizioni,l'origine della famiglia era antecedente alla sua mescolanza con sangue sassone,avutasi quando un tribuno,capo della terza legione di Cesare Augusto,era stato privato dal suo comando ed espulso dall'esercito,per aver partecipato a certi riti connessi ad una religione sconosciuta.

Il tribuno,secondo la leggenda,aveva scoperto un gigantesca grotta,vicino al mare in una scogliera,nella quale si riunivano strani individui che nelle tenebre tracciavano il segno degli antichi.

Gli abitanti della zona parlavano di quella gente singolare con toni di orrore e affermavano che erano i superstiti di una grande terra ad occidente sprofondata nel mare lasciando isole sparse e butterate da rovine e circoli e templi,dei quali Stonehenge era ,nel loro paese,l'esempio maggiore.

Nessun documento successivo confermava gli elementi successivi della leggenda secondo i quali il tribuno aveva costruito una fortezza inattaccabile sulla grotta proibita diventando il capostipite di una dinastia che ne Pitti,ne Sassoni,ne Danesi,ne Normanni,riuscirono ad estinguere.

Ne c'era conferma del fatto che da tale linguaggio discendesse il compagno d'armi del principe nero,che Edoardo terzo fece barone di Nortam.

Queste cose,anche se tutt'altro che certe, erano però narrate più volte,e in verità le mura ciclopiche che circondavano il castello mostravano una somiglianza allarmante con la tecnica costruttiva del vallo di Adriano.

Da fanciullo il lord aveva sempre fatto stranissimi sogni,quando dormiva nelle sale più antiche e aveva l'abitudine di frugare nei meandri della propria memoria alla ricerca di scene dagli incerti contorni,schemi e impressioni,che non facevano parte della sua esperienza di veglia.

Divenne un sognatore e un ricercatore sulla traccia di strani reami e di relazioni un tempo familiari,ma che oggi non dimoravano più in alcuna regione visibile della Terra.

Consapevole in pieno del fatto che il mondo tangibile non è che una infinitesima parte in un edificio immenso e soprattutto con vari piani oltre a quello della vita,e che i territori ignoti oltre l'esistenza stessa sovrastano e permeano la sfera del certo,durante tutta la sua adolescenza scandagliò fino in fondo le fonti delle religioni ortodosse e della sapienza occulta.

Iniziò a praticare il culto di satana e, allo stesso tempo,divorava qualsiasi dottrina e teoria che permetteva di evadere dai confini della scienza e dalle monotone, immutabili leggi della natura.

Lesse sino all'ultima parola di libri come i chimerici resoconti di Atlantide.

Una volta si inoltro nei deserti dell'Arabia alla ricerca di una città senza nome sulla quale aveva udito dicerie oscure,infine sorse dentro di lui la convinzione,atroce come un supplizio,che da qualche parte esisteva una soglia,facile di attraversare, e che se l'avesse trovata avrebbe finalmente potuto fare il suo ingrasso in quelle profondità abissali,la cui eco risuonava così cupamente nella sua memoria.

Ma non è stata la cosa peggiore.

Ritengo che la cosa più misericordiosa al mondo,sia l'incapacità della mente umana di mettere in correlazione tutti i suoi contenuti.

Viviamo su una placida isola di ignoranza nel placido mare dell'infinito e non era destino che navigassimo lontano.

Le scienze,ciascuna tesa nella propria direzione,ci hanno nociuto ben poco,ma un giorno la connessione di conoscenze disgiunte aprirà a visoni talmente terrificanti della realtà e della nostra spaventosa posizione in essa che,o diventeremo pazzi per la rivelazione,o fuggiremo dalla luce mortale nella pace e nella sicurezza di un nuovo medioevo.

I teosofi hanno intuito l'imponente grandezza del ciclo cosmico,nel quale in nostro mondo e la razza umana,costituiscono solo scopi transitori.

Essi hanno alluso a strane sopravvivenze in termini che gelerebbero il sangue se non fossero mascherati da un blando ottimismo,ma non è da loro che viene questa unica visione di eoni proibiti che mi ghiaccia il sangue.

Quando ci penso ,e mi fa impazzire quando la sogno,quella visione,come tutte le temibili visioni della verità,è stata il risultato di una fortuita connessione di elementi separati.

Nello specifico,un vecchio articolo di giornale e gli appunti di un professore morto.

Spero che nessuno effettuerà questa connessione,di certo se vivrò non fornirò mai,mai coscientemente un altro anello ad una catena così spaventosa.

Ritengo che anche il professore volesse mantenere il silenzio intorno alla parte che conosceva e che avrebbe distrutto i suoi appunti se la morte non l'avesse colto all'improvviso.

La mia conoscenza della cosa ebbe iniziò poco prima che mi rinchiudessero qui,con la morte del mio pro-zio,professore di lingue semitiche.

Il professore era un'autorità riconosciuta nel campo delle lingue antiche e veniva consultato di recente da direttori di musei importanti,così che la sua morte,all'età di 92 anni,è forse ricordata da molti.

Localmente,l'interesse fu amplificato dal mistero,circa le cause del suo decesso.

Era morto mentre tornava dal battello proveniente da New Port.

Era caduto all'improvviso,come dissero i testimoni.

I medici non furono in grado di trovare alcun disturbo evidente,a conclusero,dopo un confuso dibattito,che qualche misteriosa lesione al cuore,causata dalle veloce salita di un pendio così scosceso,da parte di un uomo tanto anziano,fosse responsabile della fine.

All'epoca non vidi motivo di dissentire da questa diagnosi,ora comincio a dubitarne e non poco.

In qualità di erede,mi spettava esaminare la sue carte con una certa accuratezza e a questo scopo trasferì tutti i suoi schedari e casse nel mio appartamento.

Gran parte del materiale è stato pubblicato,ma c'era una cassa che mi lasciò estremamente perplesso e che sentì molto riluttante a mostrare ad occhi estranei.

Era chiusa e non ne trovai la chiave finché non esaminai il porta chiave originale che il professore portava sempre in tasca.

Fu così che riuscì ad aprirla,ma mi parve solo di trovarmi di fronte ad un ostacolo ancora più grande chiuso ancora più ermeticamente.

Infatti,quale poteva essere il significato dello strano bassorilievo in argilla e degli appunti,delle divagazioni e dei ritagli senza senso che vi trovai accanto?

Forse mio zio,negli ultimi anni della sua vita,era diventato credulone a tal punto da dar fede alle imposture più superficiali?

Decisi di trovare l'eccentrico scultore responsabile di quell'evidente disturbo della pace mentale del vecchio.

Il bassorilievo era un rettangolo di circa dieci centimetri per dodici e dello spessore di un paio.

Era palesemente di origine moderna.

I disegni erano lontani dalla modernità nelle atmosfere e nelle allusioni,infatti sembrava quasi una scrittura preistorica.

E scrittura di qualche genere senza dubbio,sembravano la maggior parte di quei disegni.

Nonostante la grande familiarità con le carte e le collezioni di mio zio,non riuscì ad identificare in alcun modo questo bassorilievo.

Al di sopra di quegli evidenti geroglifici c'era una figura che aveva un chiaro intento pittorico,sebbene l'esecuzione impressionistica,impedisse di farsi un'idea molto nitida della sua natura.

Sembra trattarsi di una sorta di mostro o di simbolo che rappresentasse un mostro,con una forma che solo una fantasia malata avrebbe potuto concepire.

Se affermo che la mia immaginazione,alquanto esuberante,produsse le visioni simultanee di una piovra,di un drago e di una caricatura umana,non sarò infedele allo spirito della cosa.

Una testa polposa,tentacolare,sormontava un corpo grottesco e squamoso,munito di ali rudimentali.

Ma era la figura nel suo insieme,spaventosa e sconvolgente al massimo grado.

Alle sue spalle si intravedeva una costruzione dalle dimensioni ciclopiche.

Gli scritti che accompagnavano quella stranezza,a parte un mucchio di ritagli di giornale,erano vergati nella grafia più recente del professore e non avevano nessuna pretesa di stile letterario.

Quello che sembrava il documento principale era intitolato il culto di Cthulhu,in caratteri impressi con cura,per evitare la lettura erronea di una parola così inaudita.

Questo manoscritto era diviso in due sezioni,la prima delle quali era intitolata:1985 sogno e opera onirica di H.A. Wilkins;e la seconda:resoconto dell'ispettore John Elegras alla riunione della Società Americana dell'Archeologia del 1978.

Le altre carte avevano tutte dei brevi appunti,alcuni erano i resoconti di strani sogni di varie persone,altri erano citazioni da libri e riviste teosofiche.

Il resto erano commenti a brani tratte da fonti mitologiche e antropologiche le quali:il ramo d'oro e la stregoneria in Europa occidentale.

I ritagli si riferivano a bizzarre malattie mentali ed esplosioni di follia e pazzia collettiva nella primavera del 1925.

La prima metà del manoscritto principale raccontava una storia particolarissima.

Da quanto sembrava il primo marzo del 1985,un giovane,magro,scuro,di aspetto nervoso ed eccitato,si era presentato al professor Angel con quel singolare bassorilievo in argilla,che allora era estremamente umido e fresco.

Il biglietto da visita portava il nome di Wilkins e mio zio riconobbe nel ragazzo il figlio minore di un'eccellente famiglia a lui nota.

Il giovane aveva iniziato a studiare scultura.

Wilkins era un giovane precoce,genio riconosciuto,ma di grande eccentricità e,fin dall'infanzia,aveva attirato l'attenzione grazie agli strani racconti e grazie ai sogni insoliti che aveva abitudine di narrare.

Si definiva un iper sensitivo psichico,ma la gente seria lo liquidava chiamandolo semplicemente bizzarro.

Dal momento che non si mescolava mai troppo ai propri simili era a poco a poco scomparso dalla società ed era ormai noto solo ad un gruppetto di esteti di altre città.

Persino il Providence Art Club,ansioso di preservare il proprio conservatorismo,lo aveva trovato irrecuperabile.

Ma durante la visita lo scultore aveva chiesto improvvisamente l'aiuto delle conoscenza archeologiche del suo ospite per identificare i geroglifici che erano sul bassorilievo.

Parlava in una maniera ampollosa,sognante,che gli alienava le simpatie.

Mio zio mostrò una certa durezza nel rispondere,visto che l'evidente freschezza del bassorilievo poteva implicare l'affinità con qualsiasi cosa,tranne che con l'archeologia.

La replica di Wilkins,che impressionò mio zio a tal punto da fargliela ricordare e riportare testualmente,aveva l'impronta fantasiosa e poetica che doveva caratterizzare tutta la sua conversazione.

Egli disse: "E nuovo in verità,perché l'ho foggiato la notte passata nel corso di un sogno di strane città.

I sogni sono più antichi della meditativa Tiro,della contemplativa sfinge o di babilonia conta di giardini."

Fu allora che cominciò quel racconto incoerente che si basava sul ricordo di un sogno e che suscitò l'interesse febbrile di mio zio.

La notte precedente c'era stata una lieve scossa di terremoto,la più alta avvertita negli ultimi anni nel New England e l'immaginazione di Wilkins ne era stata colpita.

Dopo essersi coricato aveva fatto un sogno senza precedenti.

Aveva sognato città ciclopiche,di blocchi titanici e monoliti svettanti fino al cielo,tutti stillanti melme verdi e sinistri,per un'orrore nascosto.

Geroglifici coprivano mura e colonne e,da un punto indefinito,al di sotto,proveniva una voce che non era una voce,ma una sensazione caotica che diceva "Cthulhu than".

Questo suono ridestò il ricordo del professore e che lo sconvolse.

Egli interrogò lo scultore con minuzia scientifica e studiò con un'intensità frenetica il bassorilievo,al quale il giovane di era trovato a lavorare.

Mio zio incolpò la sua età per la lentezza nel riconoscere sia i geroglifici sia il modello pittorico.

Molte sue domande sembravano fuori luogo al visitatore,soprattutto quelle che miravano a collegare quest'ultimo,con strani culti o società segrete.

Wilkins non riuscì a comprendere le ripetute offerte di silenzio in cambio dell'ammissione da parte sua di appartenere a qualche organizzazione religiosa o pagana o mistica.

Quando il professore si convinse che lo scultore ignorava veramente l'esistenza di un culto o di sistema di sapere occulto,supplicò il visitatore di riferirgli i futuri sogni che avrebbe fatto.

La richiesta produsse frutti regolari,infatti il manoscritto riporta visite quotidiane durante le quali riferiva resoconti sconcertati di fantasie notturne il cui tema ricorrente era sempre qualche terribile visione ciclopica sotterranea,di pietre oscure,cariche di umidità,con una voce o intelligenza che urlava sillabe monotone ed enigmatiche.

I due suoni più frequenti erano Cthulhu Than.

Il 24 Wilkins mancò all'appuntamento e le indagini svolte nel suo appartamento rivelarono che era stato colpito da un misterioso attacco di febbre ed era stato portato a casa della famiglia.

Aveva urlato nel cuore della notte,destando molti che vivevano nell'edificio e da allora in poi aveva alternato momenti di lucidità a momenti di delirio.

Mio zio telefonò subito alla famiglia e da quel momento seguì il caso da vicino.

La mente febbricitante del giovane evidentemente si soffermava su strane cose e il medico tal volta rabbrividiva nel parlarne.

Il delirio comprendeva una ripetizione di ciò che aveva sognato in precedenza,ma riguardava l'idea folle di una cosa gigantesca alta più di cento metri,che camminava,che avanzava a passi pesanti.

Non aveva mai descritto tutti i particolari questo essere,ma parole sparse e deliranti convinsero il professore che doveva essere identico alla mostruosità senza nome che aveva cercato di raffigurare nella sua scultura onirica.

Il riferimento a quell'oggetto,aggiunse il medico ,preludeva all'abbandono in uno stato di letargia.

La sua temperatura,piuttosto stranamente,non era molto al di sopra del normale,ma le condizioni generali di salute invece erano tali da far pensare ad una vera febbre,piuttosto che un disordine mentale.

Il due aprile,alle quindici,ogni traccia della malattia scomparve.

Egli si alzò a sedere nel letto,stupito di trovarsi a casa e completamente all'oscuro di ciò che gli era accaduto in sogno o nella realtà.

Dichiarato guarito dal medico curante,fece ritorno nel suo appartamento dopo tre giorni,ma non fu più di nessun aiuto al professore.

Ogni traccia di un'attività insolita era svanita.

A questo punto finiva la prima parte del manoscritto,ma i riferimenti ad alcune delle note mi diedero molto su cui riflettere.

Tanto materiale che solo lo scetticismo che costituiva la mia filosofia può spiegare la mia ostinata sfiducia nell'artista.

Ma in verità speravo che non fosse vero,più che non crederci.

Le note in questione descrivevano i sogni di varie persone nello stesso periodo in cui il giovane Wilkins aveva avuto le sue strane visioni.

Mio zio aveva istituito un'organizzazione straordinariamente efficiente che svolgeva indagini tra tutti quelli che poteva interrogare senza essere impertinente.

Chiedeva i resoconti dei sogni notturni e la data di ogni visione degna di nota.

L'accoglienza alla sua richiesta sembra fosse stata assai varia.

Ricevette più risposte di quante un uomo normale avrebbe potuto archiviare senza un segretario.

Questa corrispondenza non era conservata nei testi originali.

In media le persone impegnate nella politica e negli affari,diedero un risultato del tutto negativo.

Le visioni spesso comparivano tra il 23 marzo e il 6 aprile,ossia lo stesso delirio di Wilkins.

Gli uomini di scienza ne furono colpiti in misura lievemente maggiore,sebbene in quattro casi vaghe descrizioni suggeriscano visioni fugaci di strani paesaggi e in un caso è citato il terrore di qualcosa di anormale.

Fu dagli artisti e dai poeti che vennero le risposte più importanti e so che si sarebbe scatenato il panico se fossero stati in grado di confrontare le note.

Così come stavano le cose,visto che mancavano gli originali delle lettere,avevo il vago sospetto che il compilatore avesse posto delle domande tendenziose,oppure avesse cercato di avvalorare quello che era il suo punto di vista.

Per questo pensavo che Wilkins,in qualche modo in possesso dei vecchi dati, avesse imbrogliato.

Le risposte fornite dagli artisti narravano un racconto sconvolgente.

Dal 28 febbraio al 2 aprile una gran parte di loro aveva sognato cose assai bizzarre e l'intensità era incredibilmente più forte durante il periodo del delirio dello scultore.

Più di un quarto di coloro che avevano sognato qualcosa avevano riferito scene e suoni non dissimili da quelli descritti da Wilkins e qualcuno aveva confessato la paura intensa provocata da una gigantesca cosa senza nome visibile verso la fine del sogno.

Il caso che gli appunti descrivono con enfasi era molto triste:il soggetto,un famoso architetto con propensioni verso la teosofia e l'occulto, era stato colto da una pazzia violenta nella stessa data dell'attacco del giovane Wilkins ed era spirato mesi dopo,quando aveva gridato incessantemente di voler essere salvato da una creatura uscita da un luogo oltre.

Se mio zio avesse dato a questi casi dei nomi,invece che solo dei numeri,avrei tentato di trovare qualche conferma e di come stavano le cose.

Riuscì a rintracciare solo alcune persone.

Spesso mi sono chiesto se tutti i soggetti dell'inchiesta fossero sconcertati come quel gruppetto.

È un bene che non sia mai giunta loro qualche spiegazione.

I ritagli del giornale parlavano di casi di panico,di pazzia e di eccentricità.

Il professore doveva essersi servito di un'agenzia specializzata,perché il numero dei ritagli era spaventoso.

Le loro fonti erano sparse in tutto il mondo.

Un trafiletto parlava di un suicidio avvenuto di notte a Londra.

Una persona che viveva da sola era saltata dalla finestra,dopo aver lanciato un grido sconvolgente.

Un altro trafiletto riportava la lettera delirante inviata al direttore di un quotidiano in sud America,in cui un fanatico deduceva un futuro catastrofico dalle visioni che aveva avuto.

Un servizio dalla California diceva che una colonia di teosofi aveva indossato tuniche bianche per un glorioso adempimento che non sarebbe arrivato mai,mentre articoli dall'India parlavano di gravi disordini locali avvenuti verso la fine di Marzo,orge e vudu si moltiplicavano ad Haiti e corrispondenti africani riferivano voci orrende,ufficiali americani nelle Filippine avevano trovato che alcune tribù erano in fermento in quel periodo e alcuni poliziotti di New York erano stati aggrediti da levantini isterici nella notte tra il 22 e il 23 marzo.

Anche l'ovest dell'Irlanda era pieno di voci e leggende strane e un pittore esibì un blasfemo paesaggio in sogno al salone di primavera di Parigi del 1926.

Così numerosi erano i problemi segnalati negli ospedali psichiatrici che solo un miracolo aveva impedito alla comunità medica di notare strani parallelismi e di trarre conclusioni ingannevoli.

Si tratta di un inquietante mucchio di ritagli inquietanti e attualmente riesco a malapena a figurarmi il modo in cui li misi da parte.

Le vecchie storie avevano reso il sogno e il bassorilievo dello scultore così significativi agli occhi di mio zio che costituivano il soggetto della seconda parte del suo lungo manoscritto.

Già una volta,a quanto sembra,il professor Agel aveva visto l'infernale forma della mostruosità senza nome,si era scervellato sugli sconosciuti geroglifici e aveva udito gli orrendi suoni che si possono trascrivere solo con la parola "Cthulhu"tutto ciò in un contesto così impressionante e orribile che non c'è da meravigliarsi se incalzò il giovane Wilkins con domande e richieste di dati.

Questa esperienza precedente era avvenuta quando la Società di Archeologia Americana aveva tenuto la propria riunione annuale a New York.

Il professor Angel,come si conveniva ad una persona della sua autorità e della sua cultura,aveva avuto una parte preminente nella discussione ed era stato uno dei primi ad essere avvicinato da dei non addetti ai lavori.

Il più importante era,non che il centro dell'attenzione di tutta la riunione,fu un uomo di mezza età,dall'aspetto comune.

Si chiamava John Raymond e di professione era ispettore di polizia.

Aveva con se l'oggetto della sua ricerca:una grottesca,repellente e antichissima statuetta di pietra la cui origine non era riuscito a stabilire.

Non si deve credere che l'ispettore nutrisse il ben che minimo interesse per l'archeologia,al contrario,il suo desiderio di spiegazioni era provocato da considerazioni professionali.

La statuetta,l'idolo,il feticcio o qualsiasi cosa fosse,era stata sequestrata qualche mese prima,nelle paludi boscose,durante un'incursione della polizia del luogo,nel corso di una supposta riunione vudu e così singolari e orrendi erano i riti ad essa connessi che i poliziotti erano riusciti solo a stabilire di essersi imbattuti in un misterioso culto a loro sconosciuto e infinitamente più diabolico persino dei più cupi cerchi di vudu africani.

Nelle sue origini,a parte le storie deliranti e incredibili,non si era scoperto assolutamente nulla.

Da qui l'ansia della polizia di trovare una qualche teoria archeologica che aiutasse ad identificare quel terribile simbolo e ,attraverso esso,rintracciare il culto alla fonte.

L'ispettore non era affatto preparato allo scalpore che destò la sua richiesta.

Una sola visione dell'oggetto era sufficiente a gettare gli uomini di scienza li riuniti,in uno stato di acuta eccitazione.

Costoro non persero tempo ad affollarglisi attorno per osservare la statuetta la cui stranezza assoluta e l'aria di genuina antichità abissale,alludevano con tanta forza a prospettive archeologiche inesplorate.

Nessuna scuola di scultura nota l'aveva creata,ma centinaia e persino migliaia d'anni sembravano

segnati sulla superficie offuscata e verdastra di quella figura inclassificabile.

La statuetta,che fu in fine fatta passare di mano per uno studio più ravvicinato e attento,era alta tra i diciotto e i venti centimetri ed era di squisita fattura artistica.

Rappresentava un mostro dal profilo vagamente antropoide,ma con la testa da piovra,la cui faccia era un ammasso di tentacoli,aveva un corpo squamoso e flaccido,artigli prodigiosi alle zampe posteriori e un paio di ali strette sul dorso.

Quella cosa,che sembrava permeata da una malvagità spaventosa e perfida era grossa ed era accucciata malignamente su un blocco rettangolare o piedistallo coperto da caratteri indecifrabili.

Le punte delle ali toccavano il bordo posteriore del blocco ed il corpo ne occupava il centro,mentre i lunghi artigli delle zampe anteriori ,ripiegate e rannicchiate, afferravano il bordo davanti e si allungavano verso il fondo del piedistallo.

La testa cefalopode era china in avanti,infatti le estremità dei tentacoli facciali sfioravano il resto delle zampe anteriori che stringevano le ginocchia poste in alto.

L'aspetto generale era anormalmente vivo e ancora più sottilmente spaventoso,perché la sua fonte era così totalmente sconosciuta,la sua antichità profonda,spaventosa e incalcolabile era innegabile, eppure non mostrava alcun legame con alcun tipo noto di arte appartenente agli albori della civiltà o,in vero,ad alcuna altra epoca.

Il tutto insolito e singolare,il materiale che la componeva era un mistero e infatti quella pietra untuosa,nero verdastra,con macchie e striature dorate o iridescenti,non somigliava a nulla di noto,nulla in geologia o in mineralogia.

I caratteri lungo la base erano del tutto enigmatici e nessuno dei presenti,nonostante la folta rappresentanza della metà degli esperti di tutto il mondo in questo campo,poté formulare la ben che minima ipotesi nemmeno sulle loro più lontane parentele.

Quei caratteri,come il soggetto e il materiale,appartenevano a qualcosa di orribilmente remoto e distinto dal genere umano.

Qualcosa che alludeva spaventosamente ad antichi e ad empi cicli di vita di cui il nostro mondo,le nostre concezioni non facevano parte eppure,mentre i membri ,uno ad uno,scuotevano il capo e confessavano la loro resa davanti al problema posto dall'ispettore,ci fu un uomo a quella riunione a cui parve di vedere un tocco di bizzarra familiarità in quella forma mostruosa e in quella scrittura e ,con una certa timidezza,cominciò a comunicare le scarne e estranee informazioni di cui era a conoscenza.

Questa persona era il defunto professore di antropologia ed esploratore di non poca fama.

Il professor Web,48 anni prima,aveva compiuto una spedizione in Groenlandia e in Islanda,alla ricerca di alcune iscrizioni runiche che non era riuscito a portare alla luce.

Mentre si trovava al nord,sulla costa della Groenlandia occidentale aveva incontrato una singolare tribù o setta di eschimesi degenerati,la cui religione,una strana forma di adorazione del demonio,lo aveva agghiacciato con la sua connaturata sete di sangue e con la sua repellenza.

Era una fede di cui gli altri eschimesi sapevano poco e dalla quale si riferivano solo rabbrividendo dicendo che era nata in eoni terribilmente antichi,prima che il mondo fosse creato.

Oltre i riti innominabili e i sacrifici umani,c'erano alcune strane forme rituali rivolte ad un demone supremo o Tornasuk e di queste il professore aveva fatto un'accurata trascrizione fonetica,ascoltando un anziano stregone e ne aveva espresso i fonemi quanto meglio poteva,ma in quel momento l'importanza preminente era il feticcio che quel culto venerava e intorno al quale i fedeli danzavano,quando l'aurora rimbalzava sui pendii di ghiaccio.

Era,affermò il professore,un orrendo bassorilievo di pietra che comprendeva un'orrenda figura dei caratteri enigmatici.

Per quanto gli costava somigliava in tutti i tratti essenziali,alla cosa bestiale che in quel momento era sotto gli occhi di tutti.

Questi dati,accolti con ansia e stupore dagli studiosi riuniti,si rivelarono ancor più sconvolgenti per l'ispettore che cominciò ad incalzare di domande il suo informatore visto che aveva annotato e copiato una formula orale in uso presso gli adoratori della palude.

Egli sollecitò il professore a ricordare il meglio possibile le parole raccolte presso gli adoratori eschimesi.

Allora seguì un confronto esaudiente dei particolari e,in un momento di silenzio,quando ,sia l'investigatore che lo scienziato convennero dell'identità della frase in comune con i due riti,posti a mondi di distanza l'uno dall'altro,quello che,in sostanza sia gli stregoni eschimesi,che i sacerdoti della palude cantavano ai loro venerati idoli suonava più o meno così: "Funglui ulgil naftulurlie cva tan."

La divisone delle parole era stata eseguita sulla base delle pause tradizionali fatte quando la frase veniva cantata.

L'ispettore aveva un punto di vantaggio rispetto al professore perché parecchi dei suoi prigionieri gli avevano ripetuto il significato di quelle parole che era stato loro spiegato dagli adoratori più anziani.

La traduzione aveva più o meno questo tenore :"Nella sua dimora di Erliè, il morto Cthulhu aspetta sognando."

E allora,in obbedienza alla pressante richiesta generale,l'ispettore riferì nel modo più particolareggiato la sua esperienza con gli adoratori della palude e raccontò una storia alla quale mio zio aveva attribuito un significato profondo.

Aveva il sapore dei sogni più folli dei creatori di miti e dei teosofi e svelò un livello di stupefacente di immaginazione cosmica.

Il primo novembre alla polizia era pervenuto un convulso appello alla regione lagunare e paludosa che si trovava a sud.

Le persone del posto,per lo più primitivi,erano stretti in una morsa di terrore profondo provocato da una cosa sconosciuta che nella notte si avvicinava furtivamente al loro villaggio.

Era un vudu probabilmente,ma il più terribile che avessero mai conosciuto e alcune delle loro donne e dei loro bambini erano scomparsi da quando quel malefico suono di tamburi aveva cominciato a risuonare nei boschi neri e infernali,dove nessun abitanti si avventurava.

Si sentivano urla folli,grida strazianti e agghiaccianti e si vedevano fuochi fatui danzanti e,aggiunse l'impaurito messaggero,la gente non ce la faceva più a sopportarlo.

Di conseguenza un gruppo di venti poliziotti,a bordo di due autocarri e un'auto,si erano avviati nel tardo pomeriggio,sotto la guida del tremante abitante.

Alla fine della strada avevano lasciato le vetture e,per miglia avevano camminato in silenzio tra i terribili boschi di cipressi il cui la luce del giorno non arrivava mai.

Radici deformi,cappi di rami penzolanti li assediavano e,di tanto in tanto,un cumulo di pietre umide o di frammenti di muro diroccato,con la loro allusione a morbosi abitanti intensificavano l'oscuramento che ogni albero deforme ed ogni isolotto di funghi ammuffiti contribuiva a creare.

Alla fine l'insediamento degli abitanti,un miserabile mucchio di capanne,apparve all'orizzonte e gli isterici abitanti si raccolsero intorno al gruppo di poliziotti.

Il rullo dei tamburi era appena percettibile,lontano,molto lontano e,di tanto in tanto,arrivavano grida agghiaccianti quando il vento cambiava.

Anche un bagliore rossastro sembrava filtrare attraverso il pallido sottobosco attraverso il pallido sottobosco al di la delle infinite vie della notte nella foresta.

Riluttanti persino ad essere lasciati soli,tutti gli atterriti abitanti rifiutarono di avanzare di un solo centimetro verso il luogo dell'empia adorazione,perciò l'ispettore e i suoi si immersero senza guida in quella foresta.

La zona in cui si addentrarono i poliziotti aveva,per antica tradizione,una reputazione diabolica ed era in sostanza ignota ai bianchi che non l'avevano mai esplorata.

C'erano leggende che parlavano di un lago nascosto mai visto da occhi umano e nel quale dimorava un'enorme piovra bianca e informe con occhi luminosi.

In oltre gli abitanti sussurravano che demoni dalle ali di pipistrello volavano fuori dalle caverne sotterranee verso mezza notte.

Dicevano che era li da prima dei bianchi,da prima degli indiani,persino da prima degli animali e degli uccelli.

Era l'incubo incarnato e vederlo significava morire,ma provocava sogni negli uomini così essi ne sapevano abbastanza da tenersene lontani.

L'orgia vudu aveva luogo proprio ai margini estremi di quella zona aborrita,ma il luogo era già sufficientemente pauroso perciò forse il luogo dell'adorazione aveva terrificato gli abitanti più dei rumori sconvolgenti e degli ultimi avvenimenti.

Solo i poeti o i folli saprebbero descrivere con precisione i rumori uditi dagli uomini dell'ispettore mentre si facevano strada nel nero acquitrino verso il bagliore rosso e il rullio dei tamburi.

Ci sono qualità vocali peculiari agli uomini e qualità vocali peculiari agli animali ed è terribile riconoscere le une in qualcosa che dovrebbe produrre le altre.

La furia animalesca e sfrenatezza orgiastica si spingevano fino ad un culmine demoniaco con ululati e grida estatiche che squarciavano il buio e si riversavano,simili a tempeste pestilenziali provenienti dagli abissi dell'inferno.

Ogni tanto gli ululati scomposti cessavano e,da quello che sembrava un coro ben orchestrato di voci, si alzava,in un canto monotono,quell'orrenda frase o formula rituale: Funglui ulgil naftulurlie cva tan."

Poi i poliziotti arrivarono in un posto in cui gli alberi erano meno fitti e si trovarono davanti lo spettacolo.

Quattro di essi vacillarono,uno svenne e due lanciarono urla frenetiche che il folle baccano dell'orgia soffocò.

L'ispettore spruzzò un po' d'acqua del suolo della palude sulla faccia dell'uomo svenuto e tutti restarono tremanti ed ipnotizzati dall'orrore.

In una radura naturale,c'era un isola erbosa di circa un acro di estensione,sgombra di alberi e sufficientemente asciutta.

Su quell'isola si contorceva un'orda indescrivibile di esseri umani abnormi che solo un pazzo avrebbe potuto dipingere.

Privi di abiti deragliavano e strillavano e si dimenavano intorno ad un mostruoso falò circolare nel centro del quale,rivelato da squarci nella cortina di fiamme,si ergeva un grande monolito di granito,alto circa due metri e mezzo e sulla cui cima c'era la statuetta.

Da un ampio circolo di dieci forche,sistemate a intervalli regolari con il monolito,cinto di fiamme al centro,a testa in giù pendevano i corpi orribilmente martoriati delle persone scomparse.

Era dentro questo circolo che l'anello di adoratori danzava e urlava e la direzione generale del movimento si spostava da sinistra a destra,in un baccanale interminabile dall'anello costituito dai cadaveri e l'anello di fuoco.

Forse fu l'immaginazione o gli echi che indussero uno degli uomini a cedere di aver sentito delle risposte al rituale,provenire in un punto lontano e buio,nella parte più interna di quel bosco gravido di leggende e di orrori antichi.

Quell'uomo è arrivato a tal punto di alludere al battito di grandi ali e alla visione di occhi scintillanti e di una massa bianca e grande come una montagna,al di la degli alberi più lontani.

Il momento di pausa dei poliziotti,provocato dall'orrore, fu di durata relativamente breve.

Il dovere venne prima di ogni cosa e ,sebbene dovessero esserci un centinaio di adoratori in quella moltitudine,i poliziotti si fidarono delle loro armi da fuoco e piombarono con determinazione su quella folla nauseante.

Il caos che ne risultò fu al di là di ogni descrizione,vennero assestati colpi violenti,furono sparate pallottole e qualcuno fuggì,ma alla fine l'ispettore contò quarantasette prigionieri che fece vestire in tutta fretta e a mettersi in riga tra due file di polizia.

Cinque adoratori erano morti e due ,feriti gravemente,vennero trasportati su barelle improvvisate dai loro compagni di prigionia.

La scultura ,che era sul monolito,fu rimossa con cura e portata via.

Interrogati al quartier generale,dopo un viaggio di grande fatica e tensione, i prigionieri si rivelarono tutti uomini di sangue misto e,naturalmente,degenerati.

La maggior parte era composta da da mariani e un gruppetto,provenienti dall'India,dava una sfumatura vudu a quel culto eterogeneo,ma dopo poche domande era chiaro il fatto che si trattava di qualcosa di molto più profondo e antico.

Per quanto fossero degradate e ignoranti,quelle creature si attennero ad una coerenza sorprendente all'idea centrale della loro religione disgustosa.

Essi adoravano i grandi antichi che vivevano da secoli,prima della nascita dell'umanità,e che erano scesi sul giovane pianeta dal cielo.

Questi antichi erano poi scomparsi sotto la terra e sotto il mare,ma i loro corpi morti avevano narrato in sogno i loro segreti al primo uomo,dopo che fu cacciato dall'Eden da parte di Dio,che aveva creato un culto che non era mai morto.

Questo era quel culto e i prigionieri dissero che era sempre esistito e che sarebbe sempre esistito,nascosto in terre selvagge e lontane e in luoghi oscuri di tutto il mondo finché sarebbe arrivato il giorno il cui il grande dio sacerdote Cthulhu,dalla sua oscura dimora,nella potente città di Irliè,sotto le acque,sarebbe sorto e avrebbe riportato la terra sotto il suo dominio.

Un giorno egli avrebbe chiamato,quando le stelle sarebbero state pronte, e i suoi adepti rimasti sempre in attesa,lo avrebbero liberato.

Intanto non si doveva dire nulla,c'era un segreto che nemmeno la tortura poteva estorcere.

Gli esseri umani non erano affatto gli unici esseri coscienti sulla Terra.

C'erano forme che uscivano dalle tenebre per visitare i pochi fedeli,,nessun uomo aveva mai visto i grandi antichi.

La statuetta rappresenta il grande Cthulhu,ma nessuno poteva sapere se gli altri erano uguali a lui ed egli non dallo spazio veniva,ma dal regno bianco.

Nessuno era più in grado di leggere quella scrittura antica,ma alcune storie venivano tramandate oralmente.

Il rituale cantato non era il segreto,quello non veniva mai pronunciato a voce alta,ma solo sussurrato.

Il canto significava solo questo: "Nella sua dimora di Erliè,il morto Cthulhu aspetta sognando."

Furono affidati tutti alle case di cura,tutti negarono di aver partecipato agli omicidi di massa e dissero che le uccisioni erano state opera di creature dalle ali nere che erano arrivate dal loro innominabile luogo di riunione,ma su quei misteriosi alleati non si riuscì ad ottenere nessuna informazione coerente.

Quello che la polizia riusciva ad estorcere proveniva principalmente da uno di loro,immensamente vecchio,che aveva affermato di aver navigato fino a strani porti e di aver parlato con i capi immortali del culto tra le montagne della Cina.

Il vecchio ricordava frammenti di orride leggende che facevano impallidire le speculazioni dei teosofi e facevano sembrare gli uomini e il mondo recenti ed effimeri:"C'erano stati eoni in cui altri,che voi definite paranormali,governavano la Terra ed essi avevano avuto grandi città."

Quel che resta di essi,gli avevano detto gli immortali,si poteva ancora trovare sotto forma di pietre ciclopiche sulle isole del pacifico.

Erano tutti morti ere ed ere prima della venuta dell'uomo,ma c'erano arti nascoste che avrebbero potuto farli rivivere,quando le stelle fossero ritornati nelle stesse posizioni e configurazioni nel ciclo dell'eternità.

Questi grandi antichi,aveva continuato il vecchio,non erano composti da carne e sangue,tuttavia avevano una forma,ma quella forma non era affatto fatta di materia.

Quando le stelle erano nelle giuste posizioni ,essi potevano balzare da un pianeta all'altro,attraverso il cielo e tornare al loro regno bianco in qualsiasi momento,e quando le stelle erano nelle configurazioni sbagliate non potevano vivere.

Comunque,sebbene non vivessero più,non sarebbero mai veramente morti.

Tutti giacevano nella loro dimore di pietra,nella grande città di Irliè,protetti dagli incantesimi del potente Cthulhu in attesa della gloriosa resurrezione,quando le stelle e la Terra fossero state di nuovo pronte,ma quel giorno una forza dall'esterno sarebbe stata necessaria,per liberare i loro corpi.

Gli incantesimi che li conservavano intatti,allo stesso tempo impedivano loro di fare la mossa iniziale,per cui potevano solo giacere desti nel buio e pensare,mentre innumerevoli milioni di anni passavano.

Sapevano tutto quello che accadeva nell'universo,perché comunicavano attraverso il pensiero.

Persino in quel momento parlavano nelle loro tombe e quando ,dopo infiniti anni di caos,Dio aveva creato i primi uomini,i grandi antichi,restando celati agli dei della Terra,personificazioni di elementi insignificanti per loro,avevano comunicato ai più sensibili dei mortali penetrando nei loro sogni perché solo in quel modo il loro linguaggio riusciva a raggiungere le menti vive dei mammiferi.

Allora,aveva bisbigliato il vecchio,quei primi uomini avevano creato il culto insieme a piccoli idoli che i grandi avevano loro mostrato.

Idoli,portati in ere tenebrose.

Il culto non sarebbe mai morto fini a quando le stelle non fossero state pronte e i sacerdoti segreti avrebbero preso il grande Cthulhu dalla tomba,per far rivivere i suoi sudditi,per fargli riprendere il dominio della Terra.

Sarebbe stato facile capire quando sarebbe stato il momento perché allora il genere umano sarebbe diventato come i grandi antichi,sfrenato e al di la del bene e del male e avrebbe gettato alle ortiche leggi e morale e tutti avrebbero urlato,ucciso e gioito.

Allora gli antichi,ormai liberi avrebbero loro insegnato nuovi modi di gridare, uccidere,gioire e divertirsi e tutta la Terra avrebbe fiammeggiato di un olocausto di estasi e libertà maligna.

Nel frattempo il culto,con i riti doveva tener vivo il ricordo di quelle antiche usanze e preannunciare il loro ritorno.

Nei tempi remoti uomini eletti avevano parlato in sogno con gli antichi,sepolti nelle loro tombe,ma poi era accaduto qualcosa.

La grande città di pietra di Irliè con i suoi monoliti e sepolcri era sprofondata nell'oceano.

Le acque profonde,colme dell'unico mistero primigenio,che nemmeno il pensiero può attraversare,avevano interrotto quel contatto spirituale,ma il ricordo non era mai morto.

Gli alti sacerdoti dicevano che la città sarebbe riemersa.

Dopo questo erano usciti gli spiriti neri della Terra,ammuffiti ,tenebrosi e circondati da oscure dicerie.

Erano andati a vivere in caverne al di sotto degli obliati fondi marini,ma di loro il vecchio non osava parlare molto.

Si interruppe immediatamente e ne la persuasione,ne l'astuzia riuscirono a strappargli qualche altra notizia sull'argomento,stranamente si rifiutò di parlare anche delle dimensioni degli antichi.

Del culto,riteneva che il suo centro si trovasse nei deserti inesplorati dell'Arabia dove Irem,la città delle mille colonne,sogna celata e intatta.

Non era affiliato alla stregoneria europea e,in pratica era sconosciuto alla quasi totalità dei suo membri.

Nessun libro ne aveva mai veramente parlato,sebbene gli immortali Cinesi dicevano che c'erano doppi sensi nel Necronomicon dell'arabo pazzo Abdul che gli iniziati potevano leggere come volevano,soprattutto il discorso: "Non è morto ciò che può vivere in eterno e in strani eoni anche la morte può morire."

L'ispettore profondamente scosso,aveva indagato in vano riguardo alla storia del culto.

Il vecchio,evidentemente,aveva detto la verità quando diceva che era totalmente segreto.

Le autorità non avevano potuto gettare alcuna luce ne sul culto ne sulla statuetta e allora l'investigatore si era rivolto alle migliori autorità del paese e non aveva trovato altro che il racconto groenlandese del professor Web.

L'interesse febbrile destato durante la riunione dalla storia dell'ispettore,avvalorata dalla statuetta,si rispecchia nella successiva corrispondenza di coloro che vi parteciparono.

L'ispettore, per qualche tempo,prestò la statuetta al professor Web,ma alla morte di quest'ultimo essa gli fu restituita ed è tutt'ora in suo possesso.

Non molto tempo fa l'ho vista ed è veramente una cosa terribile e innegabilmente somiglia alla scultura di Wilkins.

Che mio zio fosse eccitato dal racconto,dopo aver sentito l'ispettore, non me ne stupisco.

Il fatto che avesse dato inizio ad un'indagine esaudiente era normalissimo.

Andai prima dalla scultore che mi ostro delle pitture della città ciclopica di pietra verde e viscida,la cui geometri era tutta sbagliata,poi andai dall'ispettore,vidi la spaventosa statuetta e interrogai persino uno dei prigionieri.

Il vecchio era morto da alcuni anni.

I vividi racconti che udii,mi spaventarono ed ero certo di essere sulle tracce di una religione vera e propria,segretissima e molto antica,la cui scoperta mi avrebbe reso famoso.

Sminuii l'importanza dei parallelismi tra i racconti,i sogni e i ritagli.

Una cosa che iniziai a sospettare ,e che ora temo di sapere,fu che la morte di mio zio fu lontana dall'essere naturale.

Era morto su una stretta salita piena di mezzo sangue meticci dopo essere stato urtato da un marinaio di colore.

Non mi ero scordato dei mezzo sangue e pensavo a qualche ago avvelenato.

L'ispettore fu lasciato in pace,ma in Norvegia,il marinaio che aveva visto qualcosa era morto.

Secondo me,mio zio sapeva troppo."

Lui si prese una pausa nel suo racconto e poi riprese a scrivere "Ho parlato con un mio collega e mi ha mostrato delle traduzioni di un'antica tavoletta egizia ove vi era un nome.

Nyarlathotep...il caos strisciante.

Io che sono l'ultimo,parlerò al vuoto in ascolto.

Non ricordo quando tutto ebbe inizio,forse mesi fa.

La tensione era al massimo,spaventosa.

Ad un periodo di sconvolgimenti,si aggiungeva la strana,indefinibile sensazione di un orrendo pericolo fisico.

Un pericolo enorme che gravava su tutto.

Non lo si può concepire negli incubi più angosciosi.

Ricordo che a gente andava in giro con facce pallide e preoccupate bisbigliando avvertimenti e profezie che nessuno osava ripetere consapevolmente o soltanto ammettere di aver udito.

La Terra stessa era avvolta da un mostruoso senso di colpa e dagli abissi tra le stelle soffiavano gelide correnti che facevano rabbrividire gli uomini negli angoli bui.

Il corso delle stagioni aveva subito un'alterazione catastrofica,sentivamo che il mondo,forse l'universo si era sottratto al controllo degli dei o delle forze conosciute ed era passato sotto il dominio di entità inimmaginabili.

Fu in un simile momento che fece la sua comparsa Nyarlathotep.

Nessuno sapeva cosa fosse,ma aveva i vestiti di un faraone,anche se aveva detto che era solo uno dei suoi aspetti.

La gente si inginocchiava al suo passaggio senza sapere perché.

Diceva di essere uscito dal buio di 7 secoli e di aver udito messaggi.

Nero,con un volto appena definito,Nyarlathotep,mentre gli dei dell'Egitto non c'erano,egli venne nei paesi e si diede alla ricerca di strani oggetti e dava tali dimostrazioni di potenza da lasciare ammutoliti quelli che vi assistevano.

La sua fama dilagava,gli uomini consigliavano gli uni agli altri di vederlo,ma poi avevano paura.

Dove arrivava Nyarlathotep era la fine della tranquillità e di notte risuonavano grida da incubo.

Le urla generate a causa dei sogni non erano mai state un problema pubblico.

E la luna splendeva sopra le verdi acque che spendevano sotto i ponti nello sfondo di un cielo malato.

Ricordo quando Nyarlathotep arrivò nella mia città.

Un amico mi aveva parlato di lui,delle sue rivelazioni e il desiderio di scoprire i suoi misteri nascosti.

Il mio amico sosteneva che fossero tremendi,ben al si là delle mie più fantastiche supposizioni e aggiunse che le immagini che mostrava dalle sue mani erano profezie che lui solo osava fare.

Seppi che in altri paesi si diceva che chi avesse incontrato Nyarlathotep fosse in grado di vedere cose che agli altri erano nascoste.

Mi spinsi nella notte,tra la folla che andava a vederlo.

Mi spinsi nella notte soffocante e salii scalinate interminabili ed entrai nel tempio pieno di gente.

Nelle immagini vidi esseri incappucciati che si aggiravano tra cumuli di rovine,volti maligni e gialli che sbirciavano dietro monumenti caduti.

Vidi il mondo lottare contro la tenebra,contro il flagello della distruzione che si abbatteva dallo spazio esterno.

Lo vidi girare sempre più velocemente,impazzito,sfrenato.

Girava intorno al sole che si oscurava e raffreddava,poi le immagini evocarono delle ombre grottesche e apparse all'improvviso.

Io,che mi credevo più freddo,insinuai che eravamo vittime di un imbroglio.

Nyarlathotep ci condusse allora tutti fuori per scale vertiginose e nelle strade afose e deserte di mezza notte.

Urlai che non avevo paura,che mai avrei auto paura e altri gridarono con me per darsi coraggio.

Giurammo che la città era sempre la stessa,che era ancora un posto per i vivi e quando le torce cominciarono a spegnersi,ridemmo della maschere che erano diventate le nostre facce,poi ci accorgemmo che,dalla Luna verdastra,scendeva qualcosa e quando ogni luce si fu spenta,ci dividemmo inconsciamente in tante curiose formazioni e ci avviammo verso una meta che avevamo impressione di conoscere.

Camminando notammo che le strade erano sbriciolate e vedemmo la statua della dea Athor,che ora sembrava incredibilmente vecchia.

Guardando verso l'orizzonte non scorgemmo in terzo tempio e notai che il secondo era spezzato in due.

Ci dividemmo in gruppi più piccoli,ognuno dei quali trascinato in una direzione diversa,il gruppo alla mia sinistra comparve in un vicolo lasciandosi alle spalle l'eco dei un gemito di terrore,un altro fu inghiottito dall'entrata di un tempio che aveva dell'erba che era spuntata dal pavimento,il mio gruppo invece fu attratto verso il deserto e nelle ossa ci si infilò un gelo del tutto estraneo a quell'autunno torrido.

Camminando sulla sabbia vedemmo intorno a noi il biancore infernale della neve da cui la luna traeva maligni luccichii.

Neve intatta,inspiegabile,spinta dal vento in un'unica direzione,verso un abisso reso ancora più nero,per contrasto,dalle sue pareti scintillanti.

Il mio gruppo fu inghiottito dal vortice.

Io ero l'ultimo,indugiai e poi precipitai.

Solo gli dei che furono potrebbero stabilire se fossi ancora lucido o in preda ad un muto delirio.

Io non sono che lo spettro di un'ombra che si contorce in mani che non sono mani e vortica ciecamente oltre le mezze notti abitate dai fantasmi di un creato putrescente,oltre i cadaveri di mondi morti,solcati da pieghe che furono città,oltre i venti sepolcrali che spazzano le stelle evanescenti e ne attenuano il chiarore.

Al di la dei mondi,vari fantasmi di cose mostruose,indistinte colonne di templi blasfemi che poggiano su massi fluttuanti senza nome,al di sotto dello spazio e raggiungono vuoti vertiginosi sopra la sfera della luce e della tenebra e su tutto,in questo ripugnante cimitero dell'universo, si ode un sordo e pazzesco rullio di tamburi,un sottile e monotono lamento di flauti blasfemi che giungono da stanze inconcepibili.

Senza luce,di la dal tempio,la detestabile cacofonia,al cui ritmo danzano lenti,goffi e assurdi i giganteschi, tenebrosi ultimi dei.

Le cieche,mute,stolide abominazioni,la cui anima...è Nyarlathotep!

Il racconto finiva qui.

Ma i motivi che mi hanno spinto a fare quello che ho fatto furono le visioni di un orrendo passato che mi mandarono fuori di testa.

Quando il mondo invecchio e lo stupore abbandonò le menti degli uomini,quando orride città alzarono al cielo torri cupe e spaventose,all'ombra delle quali nessuno poteva sognare il sole,o i prati di primavera,quando la terra perse il mantello della sua bellezza e i poeti non cantarono più,se non di fantasmi contorti e dagli occhi ciechi ,che guardavano solo dentro se stessi.

Quando avvennero queste cose e le speranze della fanciullezza si furono dissolte,un uomo fece un viaggio oltre la vita e compì una ricerca degli spazi da cui i sogni del mondo erano fuggiti.

Si sporgeva tutte le notti dalla finestra e imparò a chiamare per nome le stelle finché alla fine la visione si estese e fu in grado di percepire cose che l'occhio comune non sospetta nemmeno.

E una notte il grande abisso fu superato.

I cieli,stregati dai sogni premettero alla porta dell'osservatore solitario e la sua mente fu portata via dalla Terra.

Vide Soli che l'occhio umano non vedrà mai,abissi di fuoco e luce che filtravano dagli ultimi spazi e portavano profumi al di la dei mondi.

L'infinito si stese silenzioso intorno a lui e , in un tempo che il calendario non sa contare, le marre spinsero il visionario... oltre."


End file.
